Elena Mikaelson
by DreaminOfLove22
Summary: What if Elena was not human when she met the Salvatores? What if she was not a Gilbert at all, but a Mikaelson? Elena left her siblings looking for a shot at a normal "human" life? She poses as 17 year old Elena Gilbert; a niece of Jenna's staying with her for senior year. What will she do when she realizes that little old Mystic Falls is not so normal after all?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Elena was not human when she met the Salvatores? What if she was not a Gilbert at all, but a Mikaelson? Elena left her siblings looking for a shot at a normal "human" life? She poses as 17 year old Elena Gilbert; a niece of Jenna's staying with her for senior year. What will she do when she realizes that little old Mystic Falls is not so normal after all?

**An: Here's my new story, I have a new obsession with Vampire Diaries aha. Sorry if characters are a little ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries; I simply play with the characters to relieve my boredom.**

Chapter 1:

"I'm sick of this," the dark skinned brunette yelled at her brothers.

"Wait! Don't go, we can fix this!" the man called back to her.

Her retreating form disappeared down the worn, dusty path. Soon she had vanished over the horizon, the only trace of her presence there was the dropped silver chain.

"I hope you're happy Niklaus."

~~~ (sometime later)

"My name is Elena Gilbert. I am a long lost niece. I am here to stay for my senior year. If anyone asks, I am your late sister's daughter Summary: What if Elena was not human. You will not question my presence or remember this conversation," she compelled.

"You are Elena Gilbert, my long lost niece. You are staying here to do your senior year of high school. I will not question your being here. I'm sorry what? I spaced," she said while under the hypnotic trance.

"Good that's done. Hello Aunt Jenna," she greeted politely.

"Hi Elena, I have missed you. I will show you to your room. Come on in," she invited.

Elena mentally shook her head at the mistake that this young woman had made. She followed the woman up the wood staircase. Her "aunt" opened a heavy oak door to reveal a bedroom. The furniture was dark wood. There was a desk, a bed, a chair, and shelf for books. The bed had a dark blue, almost black, comforter on it.

"I will leave you to settle in; the first day of school is tomorrow. Will you be going?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Of course, they are expecting me. If you don't mind, I need to go shopping and pick up my car," the girl informed her.

"Do you need me to drive you?" her aunt offered.

"I'll be okay; do not worry about me," Elena told her.

With that, Jenna left the room and went to her room to read a book.

Elena walked the forest that bordered onto the edge of Mystic Falls. She slipped under the foliage's cover and sped vampire speed to the nearest big city. She bought a car, nothing to flashy and proceeded to the mall that was across the street. She had drawn out a sizeable amount of cash from her family's account from a public ATM machine as she did not want her brother's finding her. Not until she wanted to be found at least.

She found a little clothing boutique. She grabbed random blouses from the rack and many pairs of skinny jeans. The vampire picked out a new wardrobe for her senior year. She wanted to fit in, live a regular life for a year. Elena quickly took her purchases to the counter and handed over the cash to pay for it. She then carried her many bags to the new car. She drove quickly back to Mystic Falls, admiring the technology of the world now.

She smoothly pulled in to a spot in Jenna's driveway. She hesitated at the door, then pulled open the door and stepped over the threshold.

~~~ (the next day)

Elena found the high school with little difficulty. The majority of cars were driving to that one building at 8 in the morning. She scanned the parking lot and quickly found a spot that was neither too close nor too far to the doors.

"Excuse me," she said politely to a girl who was walking past her.

"Hi! Are you new? I haven't seen you around before? I'm Caroline," she asked enthusiastically

"Uh, yeah. I'm Elena; I'm staying with my Aunt for senior year. Could you point me toward the office?" the girl asked her.

"Just go in those doors and turn left. You can't miss it," she promised.

"Thanks," she smiled to the friendly girl.

She continued to the office. She had had papers and school records forged for her, as she didn't think that a record of her birth from a thousand years ago would suffice.

She handed the papers to the overly helpful secretary.

"Here are my papers. Register me for high school. Do not question me. All the information you need is here, you will not remember this or ask questions," Elena compelled the woman.

"Here's your schedule dear," the woman, Ms. Fell, as her nameplate read, said to her.

Now an official student of Mystic Falls High the girl left to go to her classes. She had English, math, art and history this semester. She found her locker and put her shiny new combination lock on it that she had bought for the occasion. Elena followed the girl from that morning who had said she had English with the same teacher as her. She cringed as the bell rang. It was such a shrill sound to her vampire ears.

"Hello class. Welcome to university English. I am Mrs. Seaton. Please come collect the textbooks that will be needed for this course now," the teacher instructed.

The teenagers all grumbled at having to get up and walk. 'Lazy humans,' she thought to herself. She retreated back to the seat she had chosen after grabbing a textbook. She sat in the back, beside Caroline.

"Hey! So where are you from?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I've lived lots of places with my brothers. The last place we were was Chicago," Elena told her.

"Is it really windy there?" she asked.

"Some days," she answered.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends? I'm sure they'd like you," the bubbly teenager invited.

"Sure, that should be fun. How many of you are there?" she wondered.

"Well there's my best friend Bonnie, then her boyfriend Jeremy, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and Stefan Salvatore. He moved here last year, we went out a couple times but it didn't really amount to anything. So there are 6 of us, seven if you join our little group," she concluded.

"Well I'd love to join you," Elena accepted her invitation.

"Good! I'll find you later then," Caroline told her new friend.

The class went on and then the shrill bell rang again. She got up and found her way to her next class.

"Katherine?" a man called out to her.

"|'m sorry, did you mean me?" Elena asked confused.

"Sorry, you looked like someone I used to know. I'm Stefan," he apologized.

"No worries, I actually get that a lot. I'm Elena," she smiled.

~~~ (lunch)

"Hey, come on Elena!" Caroline called as she spotted her at her locker. Elena followed the effervescent teenager down the crowded hall to the cafeteria.

"Hey everyone, this is my new friend Elena," she introduced.

The people at the table all said hi and introduced themselves as she sat down. She noticed that both she and Stefan didn't have a lunch. Apparently Caroline noticed this as well.

"Do you not have a lunch?" she asked.

"I don't really get hungry at lunch, I tend to eat a big breakfast," she explained.

"Oh funny same with Stefan," she commented.

"So what is there to do around here?" the new resident of Mystic Falls asked her tablemates.

"Well we usually hang at The Grill and shoot some pool. One of the cons of a small town, not much to do around here," Tyler said.

"That sounds fun. I've never played pool," Elena admitted.

"Really? I can teach you if you come with us sometime," the blonde who said he was Matt Donovan offered.

"Oh thanks, maybe I will come sometime," she said.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Elena went home and told her new aunt that she was going for a walk. She was feeling a bit hungry, or thirsty if you wanted to be exact. She found this Grill that was mentioned. She strode into the bar, there was a pervert staring at her as she came in. He had a beer can open in front of him. She strutted over seductively.

"Hey babe," he slurred drunkenly.

She mentally scoffed. He thought he had a chance with her.

"Hey, wanna go outside with me?" she purred at him.

He slowly got to his feet and wobbled alongside her outside. She pulled him down a dark, narrow alley.

"You will not move or make noise. You will forget this and assumed you passed out after drinking too much," she compelled professionally.

Her fangs sunk down through her gums. She lowered her mouth to his neck and drank. She relished the flavour of the blood from his vein. Her control was impeccable, as it should be after all these years, and she pulled back when she sensed he was losing consciousness. She knocked him out and made to leave the alley.

A dark figure stood at the end of the narrow path, blocking her way. She made her way over, ready to compel the man in her way. She saw his blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Suddenly he lunged at her, taking her by surprise. He pushed her up against the wall of the grill. Elena could feel that his strength was no match for hers, but humoured him for a while.

"Katherine? What are you doing back?" the vampire asked confused.

"Sorry, still not Katherine," she chuckled. Then she flipped the table on him and had him pushed up against the wall. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to not find out," he said cockily.

She tightened her grip on his neck and repeated her question.

"Damon Salvatore," he answered finally.

"Any relation to Stefan Salvatore?" she asked curiously.

"He's my brother," he admitted.

"Interesting," Elena commented.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She debated on whether she should tell him her name. She figured he'd figure it out eventually.

"Elena," she answered before flashing out of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the re views, favourites, and follows. It's appreciated, so here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 2:**

Damon returned to the boarding house perplexed. If this girl was telling the truth and she wasn't Katherine, then how did she look exactly like her? The girl was obviously a vampire.

"I saw something interesting at school today," Stefan remarked as he came into the parlour.

"Did you now? Well do tell," Damon sneered.

"I swore I saw Katherine, but she had no idea what I was talking about," he admitted.

"So you saw her too," Damon mused.

"What do you know?" Stefan demanded.

"Ah ah brother, if I tell you, what will I get out of it," Damon wondered aloud.

"You'll get my help to figure out who this girl is. Do you think it is Katherine playing with us?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I thought about that. I found her in that dark, little alley behind The Grill. She had Drew; you know the drunken ass that's always at the grill? Yeah she was drinking his blood, didn't drain him though. Just compelled him and left him there. Katherine would've drunk him dry," he remarked.

"Did you get her name?" Stefan asked patiently.

"Yeah, said her name's Elena. By the way, don't confront her or anything, she's crazy strong," he warned.

"Got your butt kicked, didn't you?" Stefan laughed.

Damon flipped him off and grabbed a glass and a bottle out of his liquor collection. He poured a couple drops of bagged human blood into the alcohol to give it extra flavour. Stefan left the room shaking his head and his brother's choice of drink.

"Hey Stefan," he called knowing that his brother could hear him despite the distance.

"What?" Stefan said as he walked back into the room.

"You're friends with that bubbly blonde? The girl who thinks she's the head of the welcoming committee?" Damon asked.

"She's not that bad. But yes, I am. And because I'll know you'll ask, she did find Elena and befriend her. She sat with us at school. Her not eating makes more sense now," he commented.

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of focus.

"Well befriend her okay? There's something strange about her," he commanded.

Meanwhile at Elena's house she was contemplating the vampire she saw earlier. And if Damon Salvatore was a vampire, than she figured that Stefan was likely one As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted information on them. Information that Elijah and Klaus were bound to have. So Elena dug out her phone and reluctantly pressed number one on speed dial.

The phone rang two times before a voice picked up.

"Hello," Klaus answered.

"Hello brother," she responded.

"Elena! Have you finally realized you can't live without me?" he teased her.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. I have missed you guys though," she admitted.

"Where are you sister?"

"Well why should I do that?" she questioned.

"Because you love me. I promise I'll stop about the hybrid stuff, just come back," he told her.

"Well, I have made a life for myself at the moment. Doing the human thing this year, I compelled a woman to think I was her niece," she explained.

"Well, we will be joining you soon. You can't hide from us forever," he warned.

"Hand the phone over to Elijah, will you?" she sighed.

"Of course sister," he answered.

Soon the other brother picked up the phone.

"Any reason for the phone call?" he asked, straight down to business.

"Can't I just call my favourite brothers for chit chat?" Elena asked innocently.

"Well one could, however you wouldn't. You did leave pretty pissed. So what's the reason for the call?" he asked again.

"Well I met some vampires, thought you'd know more about them," she told him.

"Where are you?"

"Mystic Falls," she admitted knowing that they'd find out sooner or later. It might as well be sooner.

"I assume you met the Salvatore brothers then? Don't get involved with them. There's something we have to tell you. It can't be discussed over the phone though. Come to Chicago will you? It's important," he asked.

"When do you want me to come? I have school tomorrow," she asked.

"Really you're doing high school again? You're a vampire, you don't need to," Klaus called from the back ground.

"Come this weekend. Don't talk to the Salvatores okay sis?" Elijah told me.

"Alright I won't, I do miss you guys," she sighed.

"Come home then," he suggested.

"No, I like it here, being on my own, kind of. Well I'll see you soon."

They said their goodbyes and Elena put the phone down.

"Elena, supper," Jenna called from below.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen. Jenna had ordered a pizza as she couldn't cook.

"Work hard on dinner?" she teased.

Jenna laughed. They sat down and ate the takeout meal. Elena loved pizza. She thought it was the best thing in the modern world. She helped the woman who thought she was her niece with the dishes and then retreated to her room.

Her phone buzzed on the table. She and Caroline had exchanged numbers earlier. She was asking if she would join them at The Grill. Elena quickly texted back yes and went to get ready for the evening.

'Would it look like she was trying to hard if she wore something different then what she wore to school?' she wondered to herself.

The vampire, now high school girl finally decided on keeping the outfit she had on, as it was rather cute, and grabbed her phone and her wallet. She told Jenna where she was going so she wouldn't worry.

Elena found The Grill quite easily. There weren't a lot of buildings open at night in this small town. She parked her car on the street and locked it by habit. She was used to the big city where one had to be careful.

She found her new friends at the back, surrounding a couple pool tables. She saw the vampire from the other night at the bar talking with a man beside him.

"Hey Caroline," she greeted her warmly.

"Elena! You came!" she yelled over the noise.

"I did say I would didn't I?" Elena laughed.

"Anyways, you want to play or just watch tonight?" Caroline asked.

"I'll just watch and get to know people tonight I think," she decided.

She surveyed the room. It was dimly lit. There was a loud chatter coming from the group and from the bar. There were booths around where people were eating.

"Hey Elena," a voice called.

She turned around and saw just the vampire she had been told to avoid.

"Hello Stefan. I met your brother the other night. Here actually," she remarked.

"Yes, I hope he wasn't too, well, offensive," he said.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing I can't handle," she replied smoothly.

"So where'd you move from?" he asked.

"Chicago," she replied guardedly.

He stiffened.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Her vampire eyes were impeccable; she noticed that shift in him.

"Yes. Chicago just brings up bad memories," he admitted.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault. Doesn't matter, it was a long time ago," he responded.

"Do you have a sister?" he asked.

"No," she responded startled.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone," he smiled.

"Weird," she laughed nervously.

Elena left to find Caroline. She was talking with Tyler Lockwood. Elena wondered if she would be interrupting anything if she went over there. She decided to go for it.

"This is fun Caroline, thanks for inviting me," she smiled at her new friend. She hadn't had female friends for a while.

"No problem, after all we are friends now," she said.

"So you and Tyler?" she laughed.

"Nah we're just friends. He needs to grow up a bit before we'd go anywhere," she admitted.

"But you like him?" she asked.

"He's cute," she answered without answering Elena's question.

"I knew it!" Elena laughed.

"So I saw you with Stefan," she remarked.

"Yeah, he's nice," Elena simply said.

"I know we used to go out, but it's okay if you like him," she told her.

"No I don't like him like that, we're just friends," she assured her new friend.

"Okay, well it doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks Caroline."

"Anyways this was fun, I'm going to head out now," Elena told her.

"Alright see you tomorrow," her new friend called to her.

Elena arrived at home. She used her new house key and let herself in. She headed to her room to go to bed.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Hope you don't think it's going too fast. I'm thinking the story might have a touch of DamonxElena and KatherinexStefan. What do you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**Greeneyedbaby2: I'm sorry, I think this will be a Delena story, I know there are a lot of them. I personally like Elena x Klaus or Elena x Elijah, but since I'm not too keen on incest that won't happen in this story.**

**Guest: Yes, I agree that there are a lot of Delena stories. Elijah told Elena to stay away from the Salvatores because he doesn't want her to get hurt. Of course, being Elena, she likes to do her own thing. **

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not, under any circumstances, own The Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 3

After a boring, mundane week at school Elena was boarding a plane heading to Chicago, Illinois. She stretched out comfortably in her seat in first class. She was sipping blood from a metal water bottle. Nobody could tell what the contents inside were. Elena put her ear buds in and started listening to the latest hits. She liked to keep on top of popular music. The girl hit next when her iPod shuffle hit a Nikki Minaj song.

Soon the pilot announced that the plane was starting its descent into Chicago. She fastened her seat belt and sat in her seat patiently. After a few bumps the plane touched down on the runway. Elena gathered her carry on items and prepared to exit.

Once she was out of the airport Elena hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of Klaus' present mansion**. (Sorry, I know nothing really about Chicago because I'm not from the States)** She quickly handed the cab driver a wad of bills and walked up the stairs to Klaus' mansion. She twisted the door knob and went to find her brothers.

"Nik, Elijah?" she called.

The two vampires sped down the stairs to meet their sister. They sat down on the leather couches. A servant brought her a glass of wine. Elena nodded her thanks and the human scurried off.

"You wanted to talk?" she inquired.

"Yes. Have the Salvatores tried to talk to you?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes. The older brother is quite cocky, thought he could take me on," she chuckled.

"Well they cause some complications. You know how mother turned us into vampires?" he said.

"Yes, she used some witch magic of hers and someone's blood. We drank it and then Father stabbed us in the heart," she said coldly.

"Well yes, that part is true. You also know that she put a curse on me so that my werewolf side would stay hidden. She made a little loophole. She actually used your blood to bind the spell, I'm sorry to say. She needed the blood of a female from the family, you happened to be around. I can break the curse by drinking the blood of your doppelganger and doing some ritual, but that is not important," he told her.

"Doppelganger?" Elena asked, confused.

"Well it seems our blood line lived on. It seems that Klaus got a female pregnant out of wedlock back then. Mother made it so that a doppelganger of you appeared every five hundred years or so. So basically, it's quite possible that there's a double of you," Elijah confessed.

"And you were just going to tell me now?" Elena screeched.

"It wasn't important sister. Just the Salvatores were quite friendly with your doppelganger. It would've caused problems for you not to know," Klaus explained.

"I suppose there are more important matters right now. You better not keep things from me in the future," she warned.

"Yes, as soon as I find the doppelganger, I have all I need to break the curse. Katerina was her name. She's a vampire now, traitor. I found her about 500 years ago. Could've broken the curse back then had she not run away," he muttered angrily.

"Explain the ritual brother," she commanded.

"Well, you need a witch, and I have plenty of those as you know. Then there's this moonstone, which is also in my possession. The ritual calls for a vampire and werewolf sacrifice. I'm sure they won't be too hard to find. And then the doppelganger, I need to drink her blood. It still works that she's a vampire. You being in Mystic Falls will actually benefit me. I'm sure she'll go back to her Salvatore brothers. She had both of them in love with her. A little birdie told me that she plans on going back soon," he smiled.

"And what do we get out of it brother?" Elijah asked him skeptically.

"I will be able to create hybrids. Could probably even turn you guys into hybrids, then we'd be invincible. We would finally be able to live our lives in peace," he told them.

"Live in peace with your little army of hybrids you mean," she corrected him.

He shrugged. They continued their plan to break this curse. Even if they didn't show it Elena and Elijah were very fond of their brother. Family came first.

"I'll of course now need you to get close to the Salvatores. And we will keep in touch. Katerina doesn't know you; she won't expect that we are close. It's a good thing that you aren't as well known to vampires," he mused.

"And she won't be suspicious that we are carbon copies of each other?" Elena asked.

"She knows about the doppelganger. Elijah, being his moral self, warned her," he grimaced.

Klaus was quite happy at how this visit had gone. His siblings were quite loyal. He almost felt guilty for daggering them years back. Almost. Of course Elena would have gotten in the way when he was dealing with Katerina, so daggering her then was necessary. But luckily, after this mess was over he wouldn't have to do it again.

Katerina was cunning, good at hiding. A coward though. She had found a loophole for herself. The ritual would still work if she were a vampire. She wouldn't die from lack of blood loss. But many others, including her, did not want Niklaus to unleash his werewolf side. So she had been careful.

Niklaus was even more cunning however. He half heartedly chased her. But he had eternity, he could wait. He knew that at all costs the doppelganger would avoid getting herself killed. He also knew that she had had a child out of wedlock. So if she did die, another doppelganger would turn up sooner or later. So he waited for her to come out. He gave her a false sense of security that he knew she'd fall for.

"Katerina will recognize you then if you join me in Virginia?" she asked.

"Yes, otherwise we would join you. I suppose we could compel her to forget us, but where's the fun in that? A little fear is healthy you know," Niklaus chuckled.

"Too bad, we could have fun," she pouted.

They laughed and promised to keep in touch. Elena hugged her brothers and was on her way home.

~~~ (The next day)

Elena was back in Virginia. She headed to The Grill; she'd compel the bartender for a drink if he didn't think she was old enough. Of course, she was older than all the citizens of Mystic Falls and certainly was of legal drinking age she still had to convince people to let her drink. Including her brothers, they wanted to keep her as innocent as they could.

Walking into the bar, she scanned the room to see who was there. She saw Damon Salvatore at the bar. Taking her brother's advice to make friends with them to get information on Katerina she slid onto the bar stool next to him.

Damon looked up from his shot glass. He saw the girl that was Katherine's double. Her hair was straight though, and Katherine never wore her hair straight. So it had to be Elena.

"Hello Damon Salvatore," she said politely.

"Elena," he nodded.

"Drinking this early in the day?" she questioned.

"I could say the same about you," he countered.

"Touché," Elena said.

"If you really want to know, I'm bored, figured I'd come for a drink. As you know it takes a lot for us to get drunk. But you're lightweight so I don't know about you," he observed.

"I'll have you know that I can hold my alcohol very well thank you," she said defending herself as she downed a shot of tequila.

"I'll take that as a challenge," he laughed as he ordered another round of shots for them.

**AN: Hope you liked it. There's something about those bad guys that just make you like them, don't you think? Anyways please review! I'll probably update on weekends when I can. I'll try to get at least one chapter per week right now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: IMPORTANT INFO FOR STORY HERE. PLEASE READ: Thanks for the reviews. I have done some thinking about the details that have made you confused. **

**There will be no love triangles.**

**Tatia is not the original doppelganger, Elena is.**

**With that, I have changed it the previous chapter so Elijah doesn't have a romantic relationship with Katherine. After all she's his sister's double.**

**I'm not really sure on how a doppelganger comes about. For the purposes of this story, we'll pretend that Klaus got a girl pregnant because I can see him doing that more than I can see Elena sorry. And somehow with that Elena has a doppelganger. Please just go with it. **

**Finn and Kol might make an appearance. I will not kill them if they do.**

**Elena is taking the place of Rebekah. She may appear as another vampire, possibly an ex girlfriend of Stefan, not sure.**

**I'm pretty sure it will be a Elena x Damon story, sorry to those who don't like. Again pretty sure, it might change throughout (as we know Elena can't make up her mind). Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 4

Elena and Damon sat in the dimly lit bar. They were taking shots. Of course, being a vampire the alcohol didn't really affect them. It took the edge off the blood lust though. Damon was being his normal offensive self and Elena was putting him in his place.

"So what brought you to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Needed a change," she said simply.

"So in other words, you can't tell me?" he said darkly.

"Take what you want out of that sentence," she told him indifferently.

Elena and Damon were slightly buzzed by the alcohol, but not totally intoxicated.

"I lived here before, if you must know. Thought I'd visit. I wanted to play human for a year. But I hear you wouldn't understand that. A little birdie tells me that you don't have much regard for humans," she admitted.

"I can't change my turning, I've moved on," he lied.

"Hmm," she mused.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"It means nothing. You are reading too much into my words," she answered.

Then Elena got up from the bar stool and flipped some bills down onto the bar for the bartender. She eyed the crowd in The Grill. She saw a family of four eating an early dinner at a booth in the restaurant portion of the bar. There was a man sitting alone watching everyone at a table. Usually Elena made meals out of drunken idiots who didn't know what they were doing, but strangely the only people at the bar were Damon and her. She didn't think Damon would be very open to her drinking her blood. It was possible for her of course, she was an Original.

She left the bar and would feed later. She'd find a straggler on a deserted road somewhere. There was no need to draw attention to her in broad daylight. She was feeling friendly so she texted Caroline.

(Regular script- Elena _Italics- Caroline_)

Hey

_Hey_

What's up?

_I'm just sorting through my clothes. Hbu?_

_Oh fun lol. I'm walking home from the grill._

_Nice._

So have you ever noticed anything different about Stefan?

_No, not that I remember. Why?_

Oh, no reason.

Elena deduced that Caroline knew nothing about the supernatural world. That was good. Of course that fact might cause problems when Katherine comes to town. She needed to find out more about her. Elena wasn't sure whether to just come right out with it to Stefan or Damon or too befriend one and ease her way into learning the past. She could also compel them to tell her about Katerina, but that went against her morals. They'd be really angry at her. That would put a damper on her year for playing pretend.

The sun was just setting when she got back to the home of Jenna Sommers. The colours were pretty, a mixture of reds, oranges, and pinks. With her vampire vision her eyes could pick out each individual colour. She loved the beauty of the sun. The sunlight sometimes bothered vampires if it got too bright. One of the perks of being one of the original vampires was that the sun couldn't kill her. Without her lapis lazuli stone it would be painful but with it she was pain free in the sun.

Elena greeted the accepting human in her kitchen.

"Do you want me to cook something?" she asked knowing Jenna's inability to cook.

"That would be great. You know how I am with food," she laughed apologetically.

"Don't worry; I'm a pretty good cook," Elena assured her.

Jenna was relieved that she didn't have to cook. She didn't want to have to set off the fire alarm again that week. She told her niece that there were ingredients for pasta in the pantry. Her niece went to the pantry and found the ingredients she'd need to make fettuccine alfredo. She proceeded to follow the ancient recipe that was ingrained in her mind.

Twenty minutes later she was putting the food on the table. She didn't have to eat, but it helped with the human charade in front of Jenna. She could get away with not eating at lunch. Lots of people did that, if anyone wondered they would just think that she had some eating disorder. Elena didn't care what people thought of her so as long as no one got to suspicious she wasn't worried.

"So how was your visit to see your friends?" Jenna asked. That was what Elena had told her about her impromptu visit to Chicago.

"It was good. They were very happy to see me. I hadn't seen them in quite a while. I didn't exactly leave on good terms. It's all good now," she smiled.

"I'm glad everything is working out," her aunt said.

They made idle chat while eating the dinner that the centuries old vampire had cooked. Jenna complimented her on her ability to cook. Elena just shrugged it off and said she'd had plenty of practice. She certainly had. In her human days her mother taught her how to cook as she would be required to cook for her family when she got married. Of course that didn't happen, but over the years Elena acquired quite a few skills.

Later that night Elena could hear her aunt going to bed. She waited another half an hour to make sure her aunt was really sleeping. She didn't want her aunt finding her gone in the night. After she was sure that her "guardian" was asleep, Elena snuck out the window to go hunting.

She liked to believe that she had morals. She didn't like compelling people. She didn't believe it was right. Her brothers thought that they were strange. Elijah had a little more regard for human life, but even he couldn't figure out why she wouldn't compel people unnecessarily when she would drink with no problem. Elena justified that by saying that she wouldn't compel innocent people for no reason. She tried to feed off the people who were not innocent, not for a long shot.

And so she found herself at the Grill. There was a man staggering about at the side of the building. He smelled strongly of alcohol and was obviously drunk. She had a feeling about him though. Her feelings were rarely wrong. She could feel that he was not a good man. He was a one night stand kind of guy. The kind of guy who would have sex with drunken girls he picked up at a bar. He took advantage of girls, especially the young naive ones.

Elena despised this type of guy. But they made for easy meals. They hoped for a quick fuck from a beautiful girl at the back of a bar.

"Hello there," Elena said, turning her vampire allure on.

"Hey babe," he slurred.

Elena shook her head at his stupidity. People underestimated her, and then they paid for it.

"Want to come with me around back? We could have some quick fun," she flirted.

He staggered along beside her. He was unable to walk in a straight line. She pulled him along because she was in a hurry. They were hidden in the shadows when she compelled this stranger not to scream. Her fangs sank into his flesh and she drank her fill. She had excellent control and pulled away before he lost too much blood. She fed him her blood to get rid of the bite marks on his neck.

"You will forget that you met me. You will forget me biting you. You will not take advantage of girls in the future," she compelled him.

Elena smiled. She liked to think that she was doing at least some good in the world. She quickly returned to the house and went to sleep. She could hear Jenna snoring lightly as she climbed back into her room. She wouldn't have to compel her again tonight.

~~~ The next day

Elena was back at high school. She found Stefan before first period.

"You called me Katherine when you first saw me," she cornered him.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Why?" she asked.

"You reminded me of someone," he said.

"Katherine."

"Yes," he agreed again, without giving much away.

"Why do I remind you of Katherine?" Elena prodded, looking for more information.

"You look like her. A lot actually," he admitted.

"And you thought that I was Katherine. So she was a vampire?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered uncomfortably.

Stefan didn't know why this girl was so keen on getting information on Katherine. He figured that it wasn't bad to tell Elena simple information.

"So where is Katherine?" Elena asked, slowly inching into dangerous waters.

"I do not know," he told her honestly.

She decided she was pushing it and left the subject alone. She continued on to her homeroom class. Caroline found her and they walked together.

"So how you liking little old Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"It has charm. It certainly is different," Elena answered.

Elena wasn't sure if she was talking about its difference from Chicago or from towns of a different time. But Caroline found this answer sufficient and carried on without further explanation at Elena's vague answer.

Elena zipped through the mundane day of high school. At lunch she sat with Caroline and her posse at their usual spot in the lunch room. She left the subject of Stefan and Damon's ex alone. She did plan on finding Elena at his usual spot in the bar and ask him about her though. She went to her classes.

She had a new teacher in history. It seems that her previous teacher had unexpectedly turned in his resignation. The new teacher, Mr. Saltzman, was quite knowledgeable of Mystic Fall's history.

He talked about the burning of Fell's church in 1864. She noticed that Stefan was in his own world. Yet when Mr. Saltzman asked him how many casualties there were in the fire he instantly had the answer.

"Twenty seven casualties," he said.

Elena wondered how he knew that. Then she realized that he probably lived in Mystic Falls when this happened. The fact that there were casualties in that fire was not a well known fact. The town lied about the deaths because they weren't human deaths.

The teacher however accepted this answer. Either he was letting the answer slide and didn't know how many casualties there were or he was aware of the true history. Elena knew that she would need to follow up on this guy. She wanted to know who knew about vampires. She figured that the town would still have a council for hunting vampires. She would need to know who was on it. Of course they couldn't hurt her, but it couldn't hurt to know who had a hatred of vampires from birth.

The final bell rang and Elena set off to find information on the doppelganger.

**AN: Okay, hope that clears up some things. Review? Please? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey sorry for not writing last week. The power was out from that wicked storm so I couldn't type it up. Thanks for reviewing everyone. I'd still like more though. I see lots of people favourite/ follow my story but don't review. Please take a few seconds to review! It makes me feel like my stories are wanted.**

Chapter 5

Elena decided to talk to the new teacher after class. She pretended that she was interested in the Battle of Willow Creek.

"Hi Mr. Saltzman," she said feigning nervousness.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well I love history and I was doing some research on Mystic Falls' history. I'm especially interested in the Battle of Willow Creek. So I've been doing some research. And different books say different things. Especially about the number of civilian casualties," Elena told him.

She was only partially lying. She didn't like history much. She'd lived through most of it. She wasn't interested in learning about Mystic Falls' history. She already knew it as she was a vampire.

"Well, there were three hundred and forty-six casualties. But then there were twenty seven civilian casualties that the town likes to keep quiet about. It seems that the soldiers believed the enemy to be inside Fell's Church and they fired on it. Unfortunately, there were twenty seven civilians in that church at the time," he concluded.

"Are you sure they didn't know these civilians were in there?" she asked.

"You think they would have fired on it if they did?" he questioned.

"Well I'm just saying perhaps they had something against these civilians," she suggested.

Elena walked the halls. The day was over. Her human facade could come down now. She wondered how she could get Damon to tell her about her doppelganger. She didn't believe he'd know about the curse on Niklaus. She sped over to the Salvatore boarding house.

She rang the bell and waited somewhat patiently. She decided to be blunt and come right out with it.

"Where is Katherine?" she asked Damon.

He made to slam the door c lose but Elena stuck her foot in the door and pushed her way in.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well seeing as Katherine looks like me I've been able to learn things over the years," she said.

"Does Katherine look like you or do you look like Katherine?" he asked.

"What is the difference? We look the same. Who came first does not matter," she said dismissively.

"So what is this you've learned?" he wondered.

"Well, your friend Katherine here, she managed to piss off quite a few people, it kind of sucks when you look just like her. There are people looking for her. Of course she probably doesn't know this. And I'll ask again. Where is she?" she asked threateningly.

"I haven't seen her for about a hundred and fifty years. She left me and my brother," he said scornfully.

"Pity," she commented, "Tell me about the tomb."

"What tomb?" he denied.

"The tomb you had Emily Bennett spell to save your precious Katherine," she answered bluntly.

"How do you know about that?" he commanded.

"You learn things when you've been around a while," she said cryptically.

"So there are vampires under the tomb. So what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Well you had the spell done to save Katherine. Is Katherine in there?" she demanded to know.

"No, she escaped somehow," he admitted.

**(In this story, Damon has been down to the tomb to see if Katherine was there. She wasn't. The witches succeeded in not letting any other of the vampires out)**

And then Elena zipped out of the boarding house. Damon had confirmed what she already knew. She would have to call in some favours from people. She returned to her house and greeted the woman who lived there.

Stefan and Damon were in the parlour drinking when a knock on the thick wooden door was heard. Stefan got up to see who it was. They didn't often have visitors. It turned out that it was not a lost human looking for a phone, or a solicitor. Alaric Saltzman, history teacher by day, vampire hunter by night, was at their door. They had sort of an agreement. Stefan and Damon would not kill anyone in Mystic Falls or the surrounding area and if they did need to drink human blood they would do so from blood bags. This agreement left them on almost friendly terms, teamed up to fight the bigger evil perhaps.

"Alaric, what brings you out here?" Stefan asked politely.

"Are there any new vampires around here I should know about?" he inquired.

"Well who are you thinking is a vampire?" Damon humored him.

"You know, Jenna Sommer's and I are quite close. She's never mentioned a niece before. That girl, Elena is it? She seemed awfully interested in the Battle of Willow Creek. But you know me, I'm a paranoid vampire hunter, anybody new to town is suspicious," he said sarcastically.

Damon had often mocked him about his commitment to his hatred of vampires. Of course, his experience in staking vampires came in handy when needed. Occasionally, vampires passed through the small town. It seemed to attract mystical beings. Perhaps it was the name. Damon had often called him paranoid, always wanting to know who the vampires were in this town. It was, of course, a good idea for him to know, but Damon thought he was a little bit intense when his vampire hating side came out.

"She's a vampire Ric," Stefan admitted.

"Does she know about the tomb?" he asked.

"I don't believe so," Stefan answered, not knowing about Damon's previous conversation with her.

"About that," he chuckled, "Seems the new girl is quite interested in Katherine. She even asked if Katherine was still down in the tomb."

"So you just told her," Alaric questioned.

"Well, seems our new vampire isn't quite so new. She's got at least a couple hundred years on us. I'm no Katherine, but I do have some self preservation. I'm not all emo like Stefan," he admitted.

Alaric chuckled as he thought, 'finally someone to put Damon in his place. And a girl at that,'

Elena was on her cell hearing the phone ring. She was getting impatient waiting for the person to pick up. Finally a deep voice answered.

"Any news?" she asked.

"We have some possible leads," the voice on the other end told her.

"Is that it?" she sighed.

"Miss, Katerina is a tricky person to find," they admitted.

"And you're supposed to be able to find her, unless you're not even capable of that. You want redemption? Here's your chance. Don't screw this up," she hissed.

**An: Again, sorry for the late update. Please review! It makes me more motivated to write. Any ideas how I should bring Katherine in? All suggestions are welcome! **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to Delenaluver, Krissie, XxILoveCupcakesx and tvdxo****bssessed for reviewing. And thanks for the favourites/ follows. Review more please? **

Chapter 6

Katherine was a busy girl. She'd been running from her enemies for centuries. She didn't stay to long in one place. The longest place she'd stayed was Mystic Falls. She should've left earlier. But unfortunately, there was something keeping her there. That was the one time she'd almost been caught.

Unfortunately, her heart and her head weren't quite on the same wavelength. She'd been travelling the country while using various aliases. In New York she was a socialite going by the name of Kristen Williams. She used Kate Davis in a small town in Florida. But as the years went on the places she stayed got closer and closer to Mystic Falls. Katherine didn't notice this of course. Had she, then she would have moved farther away. Even Katherine Pierce made mistakes.

Elena paced impatiently in her bedroom. She was waiting for her phone to ring. She glared at the iPhone on her bed. Suddenly she heard the trilling notes of her ringtone. She snatched up that device, almost crushing it in the process.

"Nathaniel, you better have found something," she barked into the phone.

"I had been working on a lead; I just didn't want to disappoint you if I was wrong. I do believe that the girl you are looking for is staying quite close to home. I did some investigating. There are quite a few bank accounts with the name you gave me. However there is one that has quite a substantial amount of money. I went to investigate the owner of this account. I found her in Virginia. Should I give you the address?" he asked shakily.

"You know the address; I think that you can go find her. You know what Katerina looks like," she decided.

"Alright miss," he said.

Elena hung up the phone feeling slightly calmer. She would soon have Katerina in her clutches. She decided to go see the Salvatores. Perhaps they had more information on Katerina.

She ran quickly to the forest a little ways behind her house. Under the cover of the thick foliage she used her vampire gifts to make her way to the boarding house as fast as possible. The thirst in the back of her throat was slowly getting worse. She didn't have to feed as often as younger vampires, but she enjoyed the hunt. Deciding not to prolong the hunger she veered off her path towards a campsite. She could hear a couple humans at a nearby campsite.

It was situated in a valley. The vampire stood out of sight at the top of the hill simply observing for a moment. It was nearly deserted. The hot coals of last night's fire were slowly cooling. Most of the humans had left. Only two remained. The stragglers were packing up their things. They had a slow start this morning and the rest of their party had to leave without them.

Elena rushed down the hill taking her victims by surprise. She went to the male and looked into his eyes.

"You will not scream or move. When I am done you will not remember this. You will remember packing up your campsite and going home. You slipped and fell on a branch. The branch had a sharp point which cut your neck," she compelled him.

After doing the same to the lady she leaned into the man, inhaling the sweet scent of his blood. Her fangs descended and sank into the young man's ivory skin. The tang of his blood gave her a feeling of satisfaction. Feeling the man grow weaker, she pulled away and moved onto his friend.

She was nice and full as she headed the remaining way to the residence of the Salvatores. A little of the woman's blood had dropped onto her white blouse. She walked right in to the boarding house knowing that Damon and Stefan would surely hear her come in.

They were sitting in the parlour. Stefan saw the blood on her shirt and stiffened. Damon didn't bat an eyelash.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked sarcastically.

She ignored that quip.

"Has Katherine ever contacted either of you?" she asked, quickly getting to the point.

"No," Damon scowled.

Stefan looked uncomfortable. He was debating whether or not he should speak up.

"Stefan? Have you talked to Katherine?" Elena asked after seeing his hesitation.

"She contacted me the other day," he confessed.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Damon yelled.

"I thought she'd talked to you too. Anyways she thinks she'll come to town soon. We had a nice chat I must say," he told them.

"That's excellent news. I look forward to meeting someone I'm related too. Maybe we can go around pretending we're twins," she lied.

"I'm sure you'll all have fun with Katherine," Damon sulked.

"Well seeing as we'll probably be around each other more often if Katherine comes, why don't we get to know each other?" Elena suggested, keeping the phrase 'know the enemy' in her head.

"What a great idea! Let's play twenty questions!" Damon exclaimed sarcastically.

"Suit yourself," she said and got up to leave. Her job had been done. Unfortunately, Damon made no effort to stop her from leaving. Stefan really didn't care and was busy thinking about Katherine.

Elena left slightly miffed that they didn't try to stop her from leaving. People usually didn't deny the chance to be around her. It was one of the charms of being one of the oldest vampires. Speaking of the oldest vampires, she figured she should give a call to her dearest brother.

"Hello sister," Niklaus said as he answered the phone.

"I have learned from the Salvatores that Katerina might be coming back to Mystic Falls soon. I will lie low, and pretend to be her doppelganger. I suggest that you stay away still," she advised.

"Ah yes, Katerina would surely flee if she knew I was close by," he agreed.

"We will be reunited as a family soon. Do you plan on undaggering Kol and Finn anytime soon?" she asked.

"Perhaps I will do it after we have done this ritual," he said, but not making any promises.

Elena noticed this and pursed her lips.

"The only way we can truly be a family is if you undagger the rest of said family," she reminded him.

"If you insist sister," he chuckled.

"How much do Damon and Stefan know about Katerina?" she asked curiously.

"Well, she always was quite proud. I doubt she would have asked for help. And she probably wouldn't even admit she was in trouble. So I doubt the Salvatores know much about their dear Katherine. Not many vampires, especially young ones know about us. Such a shame really, after we break this curse I think I will inform everyone of us. Or perhaps they would try to get a hold of white oak stakes. Would telling everyone be bad?" he mused.

"Perhaps brother, of course all vampires you've sired would also die as well. They would do well to learn their bloodline before attempting to kill an original," she said calmly.

"Right as always sister, it was good talking to you," he smiled.

Elena hung up the phone and set it down on her desk. She was getting bored waiting for Katerina. She couldn't visit her brothers easily and Stefan and Damon were no fun. She wasn't thirsty because she hunted earlier. Elena finally decided to go to the nearest city and find a decent club. She would compel someone there to give her alcohol and then have some fun letting go.

**AN: Hope you liked it. ****Review!**** Seriously, it'd be really nice if you did. Really, it'd make my day. It takes two seconds. Tell me what you like! Tell me what you don't like. Tell me what you'd like to see happen!**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to Delenaluver, Ann4ever17, and Adidaskicker for reviewing. Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

Elena stepped out of her car and proceeded to walk to the club. She bypassed the line and simply walked in. The bouncer was dazed by her beauty. She wore a tight black dress that stopped mid thigh. There were sparkles shimmering all over in a swirling pattern. She headed to the dance floor. Her sleek body swung to the pulsating music that was playing overhead. Bodies came up to her and danced with her. Elena was thankful that she was a vampire because she wasn't getting tired from the constant moving or sweating. Her perfect outfit stayed in pristine condition.

Thirsting for a drink, Elena glided through the crowd to the bar. She ordered a tequila cocktail and watched as the bartender promptly gave it to her.

"It's on the house," she compelled.

She was in no way short on cash, but was in a mood to mess with the humans. She led such a quiet lifestyle compared to some vampires, her brothers included. She contemplated her next move as she sipped the alcohol. It gave her a slight buzz but she wouldn't get intoxicated fast. Not that she'd want to. Losing your inhibitions like that? She thought it was a disaster waiting to happen. While she couldn't be killed there were some vampires out there who went crazy after their turning.

"Katherine?" she heard a voice call.

She swiveled around quickly on her bar stool. There in front of her was the man who'd spoken, presumably a vampire. Now what to do? Should she play a game with the unfamiliar man or confess and see if he will let her know where Katerina is.

She figured that she could play along, and then bring him somewhere private. Knowing Katerina's ways, she suspected he'd be expecting something she'd be unwilling to give to him.

"Why don't we go somewhere quieter?" she asked seductively.

She could beat Katerina at her game. The man followed her like a love sick puppy. Scanning her eyes on his body she could see that he was rather fit, as all vampires were. His hair was a shiny black mess, but messy in that way that says he just got out of bed. He wore a pair of black jeans that hung low on his hips and a navy t shirt that showed the muscles of his lithe body. He was quite a looker. But Elena knew better than to get attached.

Elena figured that to play Katherine she'd have to compel him first to find out who he was. Then she would make him forget and play her doppelganger.

"Who are you?" she compelled.

"I am Aeron, Katherine's lover," he said.

Elena mentally sighed. It would be hard to fool Katherine's flavour of the week. He was likely enamored with her and pick up on anything is different. She considered this practice in impersonating her doppelganger. It was a test. She wanted to know if she could successfully play Katerina without raising suspicion.

"You will forget me asking and compelling you now Aeron," she added.

"Didn't know you came to these places Katherine," he remarked.

This guy clearly didn't know as much as Elena had thought.

"I come occasionally," She said coolly.

"Do you want to head back to my place?" he asked hopefully.

She internally laughed at his foolishness. He'd be quite disappointed when Katherine finally gets tired of him. She was probably out with another one of her toys right now.

"I'll follow you back? I don't want to leave my car here," she lied.

"That's fine," he smiled triumphantly.

'You haven't won yet,' Elena thought.

The drive was uneventful as Elena followed her new target in his black Mercedes. They sped through the city streets towards a rich neighbourhood of mansions. Aeron certainly lived in style. She pulled up behind him and followed him inside.

It was empty inside except for the necessities. There was no personal touch. Elena couldn't observe the house anymore because Katerina's lover had crashed his lips to hers. Elena was quite horny from all the bodies in the club and with her heightened vampire emotions she returned the kiss quite passionately. They slowly made their way to the bedroom. Aeron pushed her down onto the bed. They continued their make out session there. Then Elena stopped. She flipped him over and was on top.

Elena had had enough. She didn't feel like sleeping with her doppelganger's toy. If vampires got STDs she would surely get one as he'd been sleeping with Katerina.

"You will not remember me interrogating you. You will think you got drunk at the bar and somehow dragged your sorry ass home. You will answer my questions. Where is Katherine?" she compelled.

"She said somewhere about going to this small town. It was important business apparently. I don't remember where though," he admitted.

Elena growled.

"Did she say what she was doing?" Elena tried again.

"She said she was visiting some friends," he said while under her compulsion.

"How long have you been a vampire Aeron?" she asked curiously.

"Katherine changed me a few months ago," he told her.

She smiled. That was good to know that she could beat him easily. She would hardly have to lift a finger.

"And you love Katherine?" she questioned.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me," he said stupidly.

"And does she love you?" Elena smirked.

"Of course," he answered.

Elena shook her head at the naive man in front of her.

Now going for the kill, figuratively of course she wouldn't kill him just yet, she asked her final question, "Was Katherine going to Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, that was it," he answered.

"You will forget seeing me," she concluded.

Elena quickly left the empty mansion. She sped to her car and raced out of the city. She was quite eager to meet Katherine. First on her plan was to beat Katerina at her own game of lying. Perhaps someday Elena would become an actor. She'd surely succeed between her acting skills and compulsion.

So Katerina was finally heading back to Mystic Falls. She had no doubt that Stefan would tell Katerina about her. Of course he didn't know how old she was; only that she was slightly older than him, so he would figure she's younger than his long lost love. She'd have to play weak. If she were younger than Katerina, her strength would be weaker than hers. It was such a shame that she couldn't put her doppelganger in her place immediately.

Katherine stood on the doorstep of the boarding house. She walked right in to the parlour. Stefan was sitting there writing in his diary.

"Hey Elena," he said but not looking up.

He'd heard the footsteps walk right in. They were lighter than Damon's so he'd presumed it was a female. And the only female around who would walk right in would be Elena.

"Who's Elena?" Elena's voice, who was not Elena, answered.

"Never mind, hello Katherine," he sighed.

"Miss me?" she purred.

"No Katherine. Maybe Damon would be better company," he lied.

"But I don't want Damon! I want you," she whined.

"Well then I suppose you'll have to wait," he concluded.

Katherine stalked towards Stefan. Her hips swayed and she leaned down towards Stefan. Her breasts peaked out of her lace camisole. Stefan averted his eyes and continued writing.

"Come on, were you really that upset I left?" she laughed.

"I suppose I was upset that you played both of us," he answered, "It didn't help that you left."

"Well I'm back now," she said while ignoring the first part of Stefan's answer.

"Lovely," he said sarcastically.

"So who's Elena?" Katherine asked.

"Another vampire around, your doppelganger actually" he admitted.

Katherine sucked in her breath.

"Really? And you guys are close?" she said jealously.

"Not like you think. We're acquaintances," he shrugged.

Katherine's mind was reeling, "so this girl is she human?"

"No, she's a vampire. She's older than me and Damon, we don't know how old she is," Stefan told her.

Katherine wondered if she could trade this doppelganger to Klaus for her freedom. She was tired of running. She wanted to stay in one place for longer before she sensed someone tracking her. She didn't know if this ritual that Klaus wanted her for would still work if she was a vampire. She figured that since she was no longer human it wouldn't. Klaus probably just wanted revenge.

"That's a shame," she commented.

Elena was nearing Mystic Falls. It had started to rain heavily. Thunder and lightning struck above. It was almost fitting for what was going to go down. She had done her research. Katerina was headstrong and had a short temper. It would be tense while Elena was playing weak.

She could hardly see the sign welcoming her into Mystic Falls. Her car thundered over Wickery Bridge. It was slippery, were she human she might've not had the reflexes to keep the car on the bridge. Elena turned down the side road that led to the large Salvatore Boarding house.

She stepped out of the car. She flashed up to the door. Elena paused, and then stepped inside. She could hear Katerina asking about her. She was right, Stefan was quite happy to answer her. Perhaps he hasn't moved on as much as he lets on.

She heard Katerina ask if she was human and her response to the answer. She was disappointed. Elena could tell.

It was time to make let her presence be known.

**An: Hope you liked. Is it useless to ask you to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow, when I don't directly ask for reviews I get more? Thanks to: Ann4ever17, JMHUW, Krissie, Delenaluver, Adidaskicker, BallerinaKat7, XxILoveCupcakesxX, katelyns15, BloodyRosie, lilneeslie, VD rocks, and Mollie Potter for reviewing. Wow that's a lot! **

**I know that some people like Delena fics and some people don't. I really want to make everyone happy but I can't. Nothing will be too heavy in the romance department though. But it will probably be D x E. Mostly because I don't really like S x E, and Klaus and Elijah are her brothers in this story. I don't think I could write Kol because I've only seen him in a few episodes so I don't really know his character. **

**Chapter 8**

Elena sauntered into the parlour. Her look alike was standing at the far side of the room, arms crossed over her chest. She was sizing her up. Elena mentally scoffed at the fact that Katerina thought she could take her.

"Hello Stefan. I see you have a friend here," she said coolly.

"This is Katherine, your doppelganger," he told her.

"Hello Katherine," she smirked as she addressed the brunette, "What brings you to town?"7

"I just thought I'd catch up on the Salvatores. My lovers just aren't cutting it, boys from this century. Ugh," she laughed.

"Katherine, we were over the minute you left us in transition," Stefan told her.

"Perhaps Damon has different views," she mused.

"He doesn't," Stefan assured her.

"Well the chase makes everything better, wouldn't you agree Elena?" Katherine asked her.

"I wouldn't no, nobody says no to me. Are you planning on staying in town?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps, why?" she inquired.

"Well we'll have to change your answer to definitely. And I have some friends that want to the meet the vampire known as Katherine Pierce," she said cryptically.

"Who?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh just people I've met over the years," she answered.

Elena left the boarding house feeling quite satisfied. She drove to her house while breaking many traffic rules. If the police stopped her she'd simply compel them. It's not like an accident would hurt her. She turned on her cars blue tooth function and dialed Elijah.

"Hello," he said warmly to the person on the other end.

"She's here," she said.

Elena didn't give out many details in case there was someone following her. She didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation. To anyone listening, their conversation would sound strange.

"Will she stay?" he wondered.

"Should I make her?" Elena asked him.

She could compel Katerina to stay, simply in the boundaries of Mystic Falls. She could even remove the memory of her compelling the younger vampire. Of course perhaps the chase and manipulation of her without the compulsion would be more fun.

"Do you want to have to chase her if she leaves unexpectedly?" Elijah pointed out.

"You're right. That would be a good idea," she decided.

"Befriend her. We'll stay away," he said and then ended the call.

Elena sighed. Her brother was in business mode. Niklaus must be doing even more whining about his curse than usual. Perhaps she should take him and they could go get a drink. That would loosen him up. He'd always been a little uptight. Niklaus had adapted better to the present where men were less guarded and carefree. She was sure Niklaus would have no problem letting loose for a drink whereas Elijah in his pristine suit might hesitate.

She would go see them. But first, she decided, she needed to fix the situation with Katerina. She was at her house now. She went inside and greeted Jenna. Elena told her she had homework and escaped up to her bedroom. Then she slipped out the window into the night.

The vampire kept to the shadows of the night. The moon was full but they were not ready for the ritual so it would have to wait till the next. She was running as fast as she could go. The lights of the boarding house came into view. She could hear three hearts slowly beating, or normally beating for a vampire. There were two beating slightly faster than the third. As a vampire got older their heart beat gradually grows slower. Elena's heart had slowed down quite a bit, not unlike her brothers. Not many young vampires could hear the heart beat though, it was so faint. Of course being dead, if her heart were to stop beating all together she would be totally fine.

She crept to the back of the house where the slower beating heart and older vampire was. Scaling a big tree, Elena saw Katerina in a guest bed room. She chuckled. It seemed she wasn't quite welcome in either of the Salvatores' bed yet.

Elena dropped silently, like a cat, out of the tree. She slowly made her way up to the house. She ran a couple steps and jumped. She landed on her mark, the old balcony off Katerina's room. Elena pried the door open and sauntered inside like a lioness stalking its prey.

Elena sped up behind Katerina, effectively startling her.

"Miss me?" Katerina laughed.

"Just want to make sure you don't leave before we're done with you," Elena assured her.

"Who's we?" she asked.

"Not your biggest concern right now. You will not try to leave Mystic Falls. If for some reason you find yourself leaving the boundaries of the town you will decide to go back and stay. You will tell Stefan you changed and are only drinking blood bags now. You want Stefan, only Stefan. Oh and you will forget being compelled, you will forget me coming here tonight," Elena compelled.

She made sure she covered everything. She didn't want Katerina finding any loopholes. Before Katerina got her mind and focus back she disappeared out into the moonlight. The door was closed just like it was before her arrival. Katerina would not be suspicious.

Elena still needed to find the moonstone. In the past, nobody had known its significance. It was found in the rubble of the old remains of the village. She had been told that the Mystic Falls residents were keen on keeping old artefacts. The museum would be the best place to look.

The museum curator met her and informed her that he didn't know of the rock's existence. He'd only been overseeing the museum for the last ten years however. If the rock had been found before then perhaps Founder's Council knew of its whereabouts. He suggested she ask Sheriff Forbes. She thanked the man and was on her way.

Elena headed over to the police station where the Sheriff had her own private office.

"Is the sheriff available?" she asked.

"Go on in," the secretary said.

Elena quickly walked over to the heavy door. She grabbed the wooden door handle and winced. Vervain. It must have been mixed in with the wood. Elena quickly opened the door and wiped her hand off. She stuck it in her pocket to conceal her quick healing. Someone must know about vampires if there was vervain around. Compulsion would likely not work unfortunately.

"May I help you?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"Yes, I found a journal of my ancestor. It said they had a round, white rock that they held great sentimental value to her. I was hoping to see if you had archives of artefacts found. She lived around here you see," she said convincingly.

"We recently did an auction for charity, some of the lesser museum artefacts were auctioned off. I have records of the ones that were. You can take a look," she offered.

"Thank you, I think I will," she decided.

The older replica of Caroline handed her a stack of papers. Elena sat down to look through them. She was starting to lose hope of them being in there when it appeared. It was the moonstone. She hadn't seen it for centuries.

"Ah yes this was it. My ancestor was quite an artist. The sketch looked just like this. Where did it go?" Elena inquired.

"I believe the Salvatore's bought that," she answered.

**AN: Thanks for reading, sorry it's late. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to Elena Gilbert 14, Krissie, paigeetvd, Adidaskicker, katelyns15, Ann4ever17, and Delenaluver for reviewing. Honestly getting reviews makes my day!**

Chapter 9...

Katerina was lounging in the parlor. She contemplated how she spent many years of the past running. There were vampires chasing her. She had tried on many occasions to kill them but they were indestructible. The vampires after her were much older and stronger. She always eluded them though. She figured she had a sixth sense that alerted her to their proximity to her. She was quite good at eliminating traces of her presence. She would eliminate those who had known about her because the older vampires could override her compulsion. Better them than her, she always figured, the exception of that being the Salvatores. She had foolishly let her feelings control her actions. Perhaps she could've killed the elder brother, but her feelings were turned on at the time and wouldn't let her kill the younger brother. She had become quite attached to him.

Niklaus, the leader of the group, was after her blood. One of his minions had taken quite a shine to her and told her his plan for her out of sympathy. Klaus, as he preferred to be called, had a curse on him. Katerina was not aware of what the curse was about; just that he needed the doppelganger (her), a moonstone, and a vampire and a werewolf. At the time, she had been quite surprised to learn of the existence of supernatural. She had escaped and with Klaus on her heels, she figured that to end it, she would turn herself into a vampire.

Little did she know that wouldn't help. She thought of the stone that Klaus needed. She had stolen it before she left his manor. Unfortunately she wasn't able to hold onto it over the years so she had no idea where it was now. She wondered if Klaus still wanted it. She thought his fascination with that rock was quite unnatural.

Stefan walked into the room. He saw Katherine lazily lounging on the leather couch. She had a wine glass in her hand filled with blood. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of her drinking human blood. It seemed cruel to him.

"Don't you wrinkle your nose up at this. I've decided to make the switch to animal blood. I really don't know why," she remarked.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I guess my conscience is breaking through," she shrugged.

"Think you can get Damon to change his mind too?" Stefan asked her.

"He hates me, so probably not," she told him, "God my head hurts!"

"That'd be the blood withdrawal," he chuckled.

She sulked at that. Stefan chuckled. Moments like this when she wasn't totally crazy reminded him of why he fell in love with her. If she was like she was in 1864, it was possible that he could love her again. Her sudden switching of blood type was strange though. She had never drunk animal blood. She quite liked the rush that came with the human blood. She fed on him and his brother in their human days.

He did hate that she lied to him and was with him and his brother. It made him doubt whether she actually loved him. She had disappeared after all and never found them until now. He had no doubt that it would not have been hard to locate him and his brother.

Her doppelganger baffled him. The new vampire was Katherine's exact double. It was like someone photocopied her. She had an air of mystery to her. She was guarded. She didn't give many details about her life, about her. Her answers were always vague and arose more questions. He wanted to know what she was hiding

Elena was at the local bar and grill. She knew that Damon often came in here in the day and was waiting for him. She figured that if she were to find the moonstone she'd have to befriend one of them. And she always liked a challenge. She could of course search the house without them knowing, but if the rock was somewhere else that wouldn't do her much good. She had no personal quarrel with the Salvatores and would feel bad if she compelled them. So gaining their trust and friendship it was.

She sighed. Another person she was supposed to befriend was Katerina herself. She could see where her brothers were coming from, but they weren't the ones doing it. She tried to stick on the bright side. Maybe she wasn't totally horrible. Elena chuckled over that thought.

Just then Damon walked in. He saw her sitting in his usual spot and cockily sauntered over, ready to tell her off.

"You're in my seat," he declared.

"I'm aware of that, but thanks for letting me know," she chuckled.

He took a seat down beside her and motioned for the bartender to bring him a drink.

"So what's got you drinking today?" he asked.

She swallowed. Befriend him.

"Found out I have a doppelganger," she lied, "Why are you drinking?"

"I drink every day," he informed her.

"And why is that?" she asked again.

"I didn't want to become a vampire. Then I did become a vampire. My vampire girlfriend, who was also dating my brother at the same time, left me. So I suppose, that is why I'm drinking," he concluded.

"I didn't want to be a vampire either," she remarked, "I used to cringe at even the sight of blood. I used to find the idea of drinking human blood repulsive. But over the years I've gotten used to it."

"You could drink animal blood. Stefan does. I don't find it tastes too great, but I suppose it is an acquired taste," he suggested.

"I can't stand hurting animals. I saw Bambi once, that made it even worse," she chuckled.

Elena realized that she actually was enjoying this conversation. She hadn't talked like this to anyone but her brothers in a while. She was open and speaking her honest opinions. She blamed the alcohol she had consumed for lowering her guard, but perhaps this was her brain telling her she needed to let more people in.

"Interesting. I suppose Stefan has never watched that movie. Why were you watching a Disney movie?" he wondered.

"I was bored," she said.

Damon decided to ask her a question he and Stefan had been wondering for a while, "So what brought you to Mystic Falls?"

Elena quickly brought her guard back up.

"I'm looking for this rock, it's a moonstone. There were rumours of it being around here," she said.

It was almost the truth. But of course she couldn't tell him that she was waiting for his ex-girlfriend so her brother could drink the equivalent of draining her to become a vampire werewolf hybrid. So he would have to take her answer of looking for the rock.

"And you are looking for one specific rock? Why?" he asked.

"It was a family heirloom. My ancestor had found it and given it to his wife. It had great sentimental value to my family," she lied.

"I never was one for family heirlooms. Perhaps that has something to do with the hatred I had for my father," he mused.

"If it helps my father wasn't so great either," she offered.

She didn't know why she was trying to comfort him. It seemed easy to be herself around him. She definitely found this strange.

Damon got shots from the bartender.

"To our shitty fathers," he toasted.

Elena picked up her glass and lightly tapped it against his. She downed the shot, welcoming the burn in her throat. It was a better burn than her thirst for blood. And nobody was being harmed from drinking. Considering she was dead, she couldn't exactly die from alcohol poisoning.

"I assume you can hold your liquor?" he asked her.

"I have built up quite a tolerance to it over the years. Being a vampire also helps," she answered.

He called for another round of tequila shots.

"You're not the cold bitch I thought you were," Damon slurred after many drinks.

"Thanks. You're not the cocky bastard I thought you were either," she laughed.

If she was to make a real friendship or more would that be ruined by Niklaus' plans for his ex girlfriend? She felt conflicted; would a friendship even work with all that will happen?

**An: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks so much to Adidaskicker, paigeetvd, Ann4ever17, Delenaluver for reviewing chapter 9. Thanks for the idea Ann4ever17 of Klaus getting a little unstable when he hears that news. Because what is a story without Klaus doing a bit of damage? **

Chapter 10

Elena sat pondering the night she had with Damon. She hadn't had any real social interaction with anyone who wasn't her family in a while. Even she had seen Finn or Kol in a while. Perhaps Klaus had seen them recently. Her conversation with Damon was ingrained into her mind. She kept replaying it over in her head. He was so easy to talk to last night. Perhaps it was the number of shots they had each consumed to lower their guard. There was hardly any grilling on why she was there; he had taken her excuse for needing the moonstone.

She often envied the humans for the opportunities they got. They were able to grow old, have children, fall in love etc. Not that a vampire could not love, just that lust was more prominent. If you live forever, commitment seemed to be less important. Could one even stand one person for eternity or would their relationship falter over time. Elena had given up trying to date humans a few years after she had gotten control of her thirst. She realized that they were too different, her frozen in time and their life slowly slipping away. She had once told her lover what she was. Unfortunately people were not as open to a creature of the night back then. The man who she had loved turned on her and tried to stake her. That was when she decided to dull her emotions and live her vampire life to the fullest.

Her brothers were worried about her after this. She was distant and cold after this with her emotions subdued. They had seen her craving company and tried setting her up with one of the vampires Elijah had turned. They would do anything for their sister at that point. Of course Niklaus knew that a doppelganger appeared every five hundred years and there were still hundreds of years until she'd appear, he could put his quest on hold. At that time, Elena was not aware of her mother's infidelity and the curse on her brother. He had only told Elijah, because he didn't want his siblings to judge him. He had killed his mother because of his heightened anger. Once he had calmed down he regretted it greatly. **(No Mikael in this story)** Of course his siblings were unknown of this fact as well; they had thought their father had done it. It was not an implausible story, Mikael was known for his temper throughout the village. Kol and Finn had killed him nonetheless.

Of course Elena was now aware of the lies of the past. She was alright with them, she knew Niklaus regretted his actions and Mikael was not a good man. He had tried to transition himself into a vampire as well but her brothers had killed him before he transitioned. Elena was thankful for this because she knew his temper would've been one of the bad things that would be enhanced. She held no grudge against Niklaus either for the fact that he was a child of another man or that he didn't tell her right away.

"Did I ever tell you why I left you and Damon? I know you think that I was playing you both but I truly loved both of you. Your lives would've been endangered if I had stayed. There is a vampire named Klaus that wants my blood," Katherine whispered to Stefan.

"You pissed him off?" he guessed.

"No, he literally needs my blood. Do you ever wonder why there is a doppelganger of me?" she asked him.

"I suppose. I just thought with vampire existing why not doppelgangers," he admitted.

"Well years before I was born, there was a curse made called The Sun and the Moon curse. It is supposedly what makes vampires vulnerable to the sun and werewolves tied to the full moon. This vampire, Klaus, needs my blood to break the curse. I tricked a vampire to give me blood and then I turned myself. But he is mad I outsmarted him so he is after me. He is dangerous, that is why I had to run," she explained.

"Is he still looking for you?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him or his brother in a while," she told him.

"Why did you come back?" he asked curiously.

"I missed you Stefan, I know you don't believe I loved you, but I did," Katherine said.

"What about Damon?" he asked.

"I loved him too back then, but now I'm choosing you," she emphasized the back then part.

"But how am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth?" he wondered.

"I guess you don't," she shrugged.

Niklaus and Elijah were in the parlour of their large mansion. They were expecting a call from their sister to update them on the situation. They knew that Katerina was there to stay in Mystic Falls thanks to Elena. But they were unsure of the moonstone's whereabouts. Klaus would also need a vampire and a werewolf to complete the transition, but the vampire part would be easy. Hell, he could simply turn someone himself and then use them. The werewolf however was a little trickier. Seeing as they were hunted nearly to extinction in the past, one would be harder to find.

He had many witches serving him, though unfortunately none of the Bennett line. They seemed to have the most potential. There was one serving him for a short term, but she came to her senses and ended her life. (**I am not promoting suicide to fix your problems, just saying. Do not go kill yourself because you have a problem) **Since then, the Bennett family seemed to be quite cautious when it came to vampires. Niklaus had a young girl who was slightly rebellious named Savannah who was quite eager to help him. She was not quite aware of what she was doing for him. He had in fact, made up a tiny white lie. She wouldn't be quite as eager to complete the ritual if she knew the full implications.

"Mother and the spirits will be angry," he commented to Elijah.

"Since when have you cared what Esther has thought?" his brother asked him.

"Oh I used too, before she put the curse on me," Niklaus said darkly.

"I see. Have you found any werewolves yet?" Elijah asked him.

"There are rumours and legends about this town in the mountains. Apparently they have quite a problem with animal attacks," he responded happily.

"And you are sure these are werewolves?" Elijah confirmed skeptically.

"Trevor reports that the bodies are not drained of blood, but actually mauled. The town has quite rich legends, especially when it comes to the supernatural. There are legends of lycanthrope, or werewolves," he explained.

"Wonderful," the elder brother commented.

Just then Elijah's phone rang.

"She always calls you. She has my number, why doesn't she call me?" Niklaus whined.

Elijah ignored him and answered his cell phone.

"Hey Elena," he greeted her.

"Hello Elijah, Niklaus isn't being too annoying is he?" she asked knowing that he could likely hear her.

And he did, Niklaus grabbed the phone from Elijah.

"You wound me, dear sister. You know Elijah is too proper to find anyone remotely fun anything other than annoying," he teased.

Their sibling banter continued with the phone on speaker, each of them playfully teasing the other. Then Niklaus decided to get down to business.

"Katerina is in Mystic Falls?" he confirmed.

"Yep, there until I let her go," Elena answered.

"Excellent. Any news about the moonstone?" he asked.

"Well, I went to the museum. Turns out they sold some of the less popular artefacts at a fundraiser. But apparently the Salvatore brothers bought it. I haven't found out where it is now though," she admitted.

"What interest would the Salvatores have in that rock?" Elijah wondered.

"Katerina got quite close to them back in the eighteen hundreds. I do not know if she told them or not about the curse," she responded.

"Ah yes. She was quite daring. Stringing them both along," Nik laughed, "Humans can be so foolish!"

"They do have an unfair disadvantage," Elena said in defense of human kind.

"Are you getting soft sister?" her brother asked.

"Of course not," she laughed.

The siblings soon hung up and continued on with life. Niklaus was pleased that everything was going according to plan. Elena and Elijah were glad that they could help their brother. Katerina was unaware of her doppelganger's plan. She had come clean to her chosen Salvatore brother and hoped that he would forgive her. Damon was of course drinking at the local bar and Stefan was writing in his diary or journal as he liked to call it. Bonnie Bennett was taking care of her Grams and pondering her newfound ability. All was calm in Mystic Falls, at least at the moment.

**An: What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to Pumpkin-love33, Guest, paigeetvd, Adidaskicker, Ann4ever17 for reviewing the last chapter. Yes Elena and Caroline will probably eventually befriend each other, Bonnie too. But I don't want to give away what will happen exactly.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget these. Unfortunately I do not hold claim to anything vampire diaries, Damon and Elijah included. **

Chapter 11

Caroline was standing at her best friend's door. She was worried about Bonnie; she had been acting a little strange lately. She knocked lightly on the screen door. Her Grams came to answer the door.

"Hi Mrs. Bennett," Caroline greeted her, "Is Bonnie in?"

"Hi Caroline, yeah she's up in her bed room. Go on in," the elderly woman invited.

Caroline took the familiar path up the stairs to Bonnie's room. She and Bonnie had been friends since kindergarten. They had both been to each other's houses a number of times since then. Bonnie's door was only open a crack so Caroline tapped on the door.

"Come on in," she called.

Caroline walked into the pristine bedroom. It was always neat; there was never a thing out of place it seemed.

"So you had something to tell me?" Caroline prompted her.

"Yeah. I asked my Grams and she said I could tell you. So my family has legends of coming from Salem, you know that. Well apparently we're descended from the Salem witches," she whispered.

"So you're a witch?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I just found out about my powers," Bonnie enthused.

"Are you sure Bonnie? It does sound kind of unbelievable," her friend said gently.

"I'm sure. Watch this," she said.

Bonnie grabbed a feather from her nightstand. She sat down on her bed cross-legged and closed her eyes. Caroline noticed that all the windows were shut and there was no draft in the room. She heard her friend mumble some unfamiliar words and move her hands. Suddenly, the feather jumped up and started floating. Bonnie moved her hands and the white feather flew in that direction. She experimented and twirled her hands in a circle. The feather spun and twisted.

"You're doing that?" Caroline asked.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Bonnie giggled.

"That's awesome. What else can you do?" she wondered.

"Grams just taught me how to do this. But she says I'll be able to do tons of thing," the witch said excitedly.

"That's so exciting! I wish I was special like that," Caroline chuckled.

"You are special Caroline. All the guys chase after you, you're the captain of the cheerleading squad, and you are on the honour roll. What's not special about that?" her friend eagerly supported her.

"I guess it's good I have such a good friend to remind me," she smirked.

Caroline continued to watch Bonnie levitate different objects. She could do up to a hardcover book easily. The girls then bonded over sappy chick flicks and snacks. Then they headed back to Caroline's house for more girl time.

Damon was pacing back and forth in the boarding house. He was worried about Elena. He hadn't heard from her in a few days. In his head he knew she was a vampire, a vampire stronger than him, and could hold her own in a fight, but his unconscious thoughts were raging a war against his rational thoughts. Why was he so strung up on the girl who looked exactly like the vampire who broke his heart? She seemed different than Katherine though. She was not so manipulative, or so he thought. She had a mysterious air to her, but she was more welcoming than Katherine ever was. At least if you got alcohol in her. That night at the bar she had loosened up more. She didn't act like she was in pain to be in their presence.

Stefan came down the stairs. His hair was messy and his white button-up shirt was buttoned wrong. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"What's got you drinking dear brother?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Katherine kicked me out," he said.

"She's not much for cuddling after, is she?" the elder brother taunted.

Stefan turned away and poured himself another shot. He didn't like to be reminded of Damon's past with Katherine. He always wondered if Katherine thought about Damon ever when they were in bed. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about his brother and the girl he was just with in bed together. Thinking about his brother and a girl in bed was one of the topics he'd like to dwell on.

"Your hearts racing," he noticed, "she must've really got you going. I can keep up with her of course, but that's understandable, you don't have as much practice as me."

Stefan left the parlour and headed back to his room presumably. Perhaps he had gone to beg Katherine to let him back in, Damon didn't care much. He himself was heading out. The burning in his throat was starting to get unbearable. He figured some drunk human would quench his thirst.

The local bar and grill was still open. There were still quite a few people nursing drinks at the bar. There was young woman swaying on her stool. He sat beside her and chatted to her for a few minutes.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" he asked seductively.

The woman eagerly agreed and carefully got of her stool. She swayed slightly and Damon held her to keep her steady. They walked slowly down the street till they got to a dark alley.

"My car is just over here," he lied.

She blindly followed him. Her human vision couldn't see much of where she was going. It was too dark. Damon pulled her into a little alcove and looked into her eyes. Her eyes glazed over while he compelled her not to scream or move.

He grabbed her and sunk his fangs into her porcelain neck. She stood ever so still. She slightly whimpered but whether that was out of pain or pleasure he didn't know. His senses were all trained on his pray. He didn't realize the footsteps behind him.

"Are you always this unaware when you feed?" the new vampire whispered into his ear.

Damon jumped. It was usually not a good idea to approach a vampire, especially when they were feeding.

"I could snap your neck. Just like that," she threatened while running her hands on his neck.

Damon didn't let go of the woman. He kept drawing the blood from her jugular. Elena whipped around to the other side of the girl and sunk her teeth into her flesh. She enjoyed the buzz that came with the alcohol tainted blood. It didn't taste as good as pure blood, of someone who had no unwelcome toxins in their body, but it was easier to get. So she'd take it.

The woman soon passed out, but she'd be fine. The newcomer ripped her teeth away from her and attacked Damon with her mouth. Her blood soaked tongue swirled inside his mouth. They savoured the taste of the blood still in each other's mouth.

She let Damon have control. He pushed her up against the brick wall. He ran her hands under her shirt in one fluid motion. He was very skilled at this. She moaned into his kiss. Then she pushed him off and against the wall. She deepened the kiss and leaned into him. She could feel his bulge poking her but ignored it. He wouldn't be getting any tonight, at least not from her.

They came up for air.

"What are you up to Katherine?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Guess again," she smirked.

"Elena?" he asked confused, "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Not that much, a couple shots. Why?" she asked.

"Well, your actions were quite unexpected. I'd expect Katherine to do that, I didn't think you would," he explained.

"How much do you really know about me?" she asked mysteriously.

"Not much, thanks to you. So am I a good kisser?" he smirked.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell," she winked.

"Maybe that'll save yourself from a mob of angry girls at your door tomorrow. They'd be quite jealous," he whispered.

"I think I could take them," she laughed.

"So are my make out skills enough for you to tolerate my presence?" he asked cheekily.

"I suppose we'll have to experiment with that," she suggested.

Elena disappeared into the night as quick as she had come up. Damon fed his victim a bit of blood to heal her and then compelled her to think she drank too much.

Elena tried to justify her actions by saying she wanted information on the moon stone. Damon Salvatore knew about the stone. He even possibly had it in his possession. He was right. Her actions tonight were unlike her. She wanted to rule out the possibility that she wanted to be with him. She wanted to excuse her actions by saying the blood drinking put her over the edge. And so she did. She was in denial. She was losing her hard edge. Her emotions were slowly creeping in. And after all, love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we all know that vampires aren't weak.

**An: Hope you liked it. I hope Elena wasn't too out of character, but I thought you guys might like the Damon/Elena make out session. I do not really like writing stuff like that; I'm not really old enough to have a ton of experience in that area. Sorry. Hope it was alright!**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Thanks everyone for reviewing. You know who you are. I really hate my computer right now. It's super slow. **** But it was either writing or homework. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 12:**

Elijah walked into the gates of his old haunts. He hadn't been back for a long time. He crept silently around the old town. Nobody noticed the new face around town. They were all too absorbed in their own little lives. Silly humans, think their lives were the utmost importance. They centuries old vampire made his way to the forest where he had once played as a child. He slowly strolled through the dense remains of the forest. Much of it had been demolished to make way for more civilized life.

There was a figure sitting on an old tree stump. Its rings betrayed its age. The figure was a girl, her long brown hair cascaded down her back.

"Elena," he called.

She turned around slowly. Were her ears deceiving her?

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" she asked in wonder.

"I have to admit I missed you. And the thought of staking Nik was growing ever more desirable," he chuckled.

"I knew you didn't just come to see me," she smirked.

"So what brings you out here?" he asked.

"Have you ever been in love Elijah?" Elena countered.

"Who is the lucky guy?" he sighed.

"Damon drives me crazy. He's so arrogant and crude, but yet, I am still drawn to him," she confesses.

"Perhaps he is your soul mate," Elijah suggested.

Elena shrugged and proceeded to change the subject, "So are you staying in Mystic Falls for a while?"

"I thought I might. What do you think Katerina would do if she knew I was here?" he wondered.

"She has this saying; I believe it is 'better you than me'. Quite selfish she is. I do believe she will try to turn me over to Nik. After all she doesn't know that you guys are quite fond of me. We might as well humour her," Elena laughed.

"You are cruel sister," he teased.

"You haven't been invited into my house. Perhaps for that, I won't have Jenna let you in," Elena snickered.

He shook his head and the two siblings caught up. They reminisced on old times. They laughed about Niklaus and the rest of their family.

Damon was thinking about a specific brunette. And she wasn't Katherine. He hadn't seen much of her since she was back. She and Stefan were busy remembering old memories. He was fine with that. His love for Katherine was gone.

As strange as it may seem, his heart had been captured by her double. He compared the two in his head. They both had the same body, but their personalities were polar opposites. Or they were when Elena opened up. She could be cold at first, but he could tell she was starting to trust him. She was passionate and so unpredictable. But that drew him in. He liked playing with fire.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"Probably out killing bunnies," he smirked, "Which reminds me. I heard Stefan got to you."

"Human blood just doesn't appeal to me all of a sudden," she said.

"Weird. Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you joined him in his slaughtering of Bambi," he laughed.

"How old is Elena really?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. She's really strong, she's older than me," he said.

"Do you want to know why I left?" she asked.

"No, not really. I passed not caring a while ago. You are a little late," he growled.

"I had to leave. You were in danger. The vampire who wants my blood was getting closer. I couldn't have you being found. You would have told him where I was. But all he wants is the blood of the doppelganger; and now there is another one. We can be together again, you, me, and Stefan. It will be like 1864 again," she cheered.

"What makes you think I want you back?" he spat.

"You always did seem crawling back to my side back in 1864," she retorted.

"Times change, people change, except you. You're still a heartless bitch," he shouted.

"Whatever, I don't need you. You and I both know that Stefan will be quite pleased with your decision," she smirked.

"So what are your plans for Elena?" he asked her faking disinterest.

"I'll hand her over to Klaus for him to sacrifice her," she said simply.

"So you are going to give this girl, who you are related to, your fate?" he asked incredulously.

"Better Elena than me," she winked.

Damon shook his head and pondered this new information. What if Katherine was telling the truth? Would she actually hand Elena over? And if she did, could he settle for his old fling?

Elijah walked up to the boarding house. He climbed the old wooden steps and knocked on the door. Stefan answered the door.

"Is Katerina around?" he asked.

Stefan wondered if this was the man looking for Katherine. He didn't think she had used her original name for a while. He decided to tell him she wasn't there just in case.

"No. I don't know a Katerina," he said.

Elijah stepped up to him. He looked him in the eye and proceeded to compel him.

"Do not lie. Is Katerina here?" he commanded.

"Yes," Stefan said while under the Original vampire's trance.

"Good. You will not remember me compelling you or me coming," he finished.

Elijah strolled inside the house knowing no human lived there. He listened for the faint heartbeat of the younger vampire. She was upstairs. He flashed up the old oak stairs to the door of the room she was in. He knocked quietly.

Katerina got up from the bed where she was surfing the net on her laptop, courtesy of Stefan of course. She opened the door expecting Stefan, but was quite surprised when she saw Elijah. She tried to slam the door closed, but Elijah stuck his foot in the door before it could latch. Of course, the door wouldn't stop him, but it was a nice try.

"Remember me?" he asked her.

"Elijah. What are you doing here?" she stammered.

"Well I heard that the doppelganger was here," he smirked.

"So you got my message then?" she confirmed.

"I did. So you think you can get this doppelganger to me?" he asked skeptically.

He thought of his sister. She would likely put up a big fight. He sized Katerina up. She wouldn't have a chance compared to his sister's age.

"Of course," she said smugly.

"And you believe I will pardon you if you are successful?" he asked.

"Won't you?" she responded.

"We'll see," he smiled.

Katerina was thinking that Elijah was having a change of heart and as long as Klaus broke the curse he and she would be fine. But Elijah was smiling at the plan he and his sister had concocted. Then Elijah told her he'd be in touch to discuss the plan and left. Katerina was left worrying about her life. She was trying to come up with a foolproof plan, a plan that would end with her alive. She didn't really care who was left in the end. Perhaps Stefan, but anyone else could go. Better them than her after all.

**An: Sorry it was late, I was kind of busy. Anyone else can't wait for school to be over? Hope you like it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Can't wait for school and exams to be over! Thanks to Guest (sorry I've been busy), Delenaluver (Poor Katherine, she won't know what hit her), Pumpkin-love33 (thanks), tvdxobssessed, gleeluver101, paigeetvd, Molliepotter (I have two more days!), ksharpe (yeah I'm in high school), Krissie, Adidaskicker, Ann4ever (I'm pretty sure DE will happen, hopefully soon). You guys are my motivation. I just realized today was Monday and I hadn't updated this weekend. So I just had to fix that and I started writing. **

Chapter 13

Katerina's phone beeped. She looked at the screen, unknown number it said. She had a text message. She hesitantly opened the message.

"Meet me in the big clearing tonight at twilight. –E" the text read.

It was vague. The mystery person, whose name presumably started with E, wanted a meeting with her. Katerina was always careful, she valued herself much more than others. She wondered if she'd be walking into an ambush if she went. Katerina also wondered how this person had gotten her number. Was it a wrong number?

She texted the mystery sender back, "Who is this?"

She didn't receive an answer. She knew Elijah started with E. Elena did too though. She understood why Elijah might request her presence. They had a plan to break the curse. But Elena? Probably not. Katerina decided that the sender likely was Elijah and it would be important for her to go. She would hide a stake in a hidden pocket in her leather jacket for safety though.

Katerina decided to go for a hunt. She wanted the maximum strength for facing this unknown person. Unfortunately, the thought of drinking from a human made her queasy for some reason. She wasn't sure what triggered this change just that all of a sudden her cravings were for forest animals. Her extraordinary senses picked out a mountain lion upwind of her. She used her gifts to sprint right up to it. The animal didn't have a chance to run as she sunk her teeth into its fleshy neck. Katerina tried to ignore the fur that was in her mouth or that the animal was dirty. She drained the animal dry. Her thirst was fully quenched and she was ready to face her mystery person.

It was just going on twilight. The sun was setting and the sky was getting progressively darker as you looked up. The bright colours on the horizon looked even more vivid to her enhanced eyes. She headed quickly to the clearing. It was in between the Salvatores' land and an old abandoned property. It was in ruins by now of course.

There was one lone figure in the centre of the grass. She observed him for a moment and then crept out to meet this vampire.

"Get close to Damon," her brother informed her.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"It will help with our plan. You will look like you care about Damon. Katerina is going to go tell you that he is hurt. He's fine of course. But you are so love stricken; you follow Katerina without a second thought. Katerina happens to lead you to Nik. And then things will turn on her. She doesn't expect a thing. It's cute really," Elijah laughed.

"You're evil," Elena teased.

"But you love me anyway (in a totally platonic, family kind of way)," he retorted.

"While I'm getting close to Damon, anything else you want?" she asked.

"Well, Niklaus wants that Bennett witch. If anyone can get her to join us, it'll be you," he hinted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she informed him.

"I'll never understand women. Sometimes they want flattery, sometimes they don't," he laughed jokingly.

Elijah stood up and smoothed his suit. He said goodbye to his sister and went to meet her twin.

"Elijah," his sister's doppelganger called.

He turned around. She wore an outfit very different from what Elena was wearing earlier. It was disturbing to see his sister's body in such a revealing outfit. He was a gentleman so he quickly averted his eyes.

"Katerina," he greeted coldly.

"You wanted me here?" she asked.

He nodded. He told her of the plan. She didn't know that Elena had been told first or that she would be the one being sacrificed. Katerina listened carefully so she wouldn't miss anything. She thought the plan sounded foolproof.

"When will we set this plan in motion?" she asked.

"Well, the full moon is in 5 days. We will do it then. Hopefully my contact will be able to find the moonstone in time," he told her.

"I know where that is. Stefan has it in his bathroom," she said.

"Really? Why is it in his bathroom?" Elijah chuckled.

"He thinks it looks like soap," Katerina giggled.

"Well it won't be possible to go through with the ritual without it. I'm sure you can get the stone. I will be forced to take you to Niklaus if you can't," he warned her.

Katerina tried to hide her gulp.

"I'll get it," she promised.

"Good," he said.

Elena waited for Damon in the parlour. He wasn't home yet, but she was content to wait, he really should lock his doors. She sat on the comfy leather couch. Hanging out with Damon for Elijah wouldn't be hard. She quite enjoyed it. He challenged her and had a good knowledge of a lot of things.

The old wooden door swung open with a creek. Damon saw Elena and questioned her presence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was bored. You should lock your doors if you don't want people wandering in," she hinted.

"It's not like that would've stopped you," he pointed out.

"True," she agreed.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

Elena nodded and Damon walked over to the bar. He grabbed two shot glasses and filled them with his finest bourbon. They drank it and sat down.

"So I don't know much about you," he admitted to her.

"What's your favourite colour?" she asked him in return.

"Blue," he answered, "What about you?"

"Red," she said, "you ask a question."

"Do you have a favourite sport?" he asked.

"I like baseball. Do you have one?" she responded.

"Soccer is pretty cool," Damon told her.

"So are there any witches around here?" Elena asked.

"There's the Bennett family, a grandmother and her granddaughter. She's about seventeen I believe. I think the young one is just discovering her magic. Why?" he wondered.

"I like to know where the witches in town are in case I need something," she answered.

He agreed that was a good idea and they bonded over their shared dislike of Katherine. Meanwhile, Katherine had snuck into Stefan's bathroom and she grabbed the moonstone. She replaced it with a bar of soap that looked quite similar to it. Everything was falling in place.

**AN: Hope it wasn't too bad. It was kind of rushed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**An: So I'm finally done school! And I'm trying to write. Unfortunately, the laptop I write on is old and gets really hot. And now with this weather I'm sure you can see my problem. So I'm reluctant to write on it. But I'll try my best to write regularly. Thanks to Adidaskicker, Neensistx, paigeetvd, Pumpkin-love33, MolliePotter, winxgirl1997 for reviewing! Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 14

Elena was checking the phone book. She was looking for the address of a certain Bennett woman. There was only one listing for that last name. She knew the young witch lived with her grandmother. She was curious as to why she didn't live with her parents. Perhaps they were away on a trip. Elena's photographic memory quickly memorized the address and she got into her car. She drove through the winding roads of the suburb. She approached the street and turned onto it. She watched the house numbers and then came to the number 42.

Elena stepped out of her car and cautiously made her way up to the white house. Witches could be tricky sometimes. Some were civil to vampires, but more often than not they tried to give you an aneurysm. She walked up the wooden stairs and knocked on the old wood door. She felt a tingle on her knuckles where they hit the wood. Vervain. To a younger vampire it would be a noticeable burn but to her she only felt the slightest discomfort.

The door swung open. The old woman stayed inside the threshold. She was obviously well aware of the presence of vampires in Mystic Falls. The woman narrowed her eyes and reached for Elena's hand. She grasped it and knew immediately what kind of creature she was dealing with. Sheila Bennett dropped her hand and stepped further inside the threshold of her house. Luckily for her, Elena didn't want to harm them.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am looking for a Miss Bonnie Bennett," Elena informed her.

"She isn't interested in seeing you," the witch spat.

"Well now, let's not be so hasty," Elena chuckled, "I might have something you want."

"I'm doubtful of that," Sheila said.

"I know you are a witch. You know I am a vampire. We both know that there are vampires residing in Mystic Falls. Wouldn't you like it if this town was vampire free?" she asked.

Sheila shook her head, "That won't happen."

"Alright then, I guess I'll leave," Elena said, knowing that Bonnie wasn't there.

Niklaus wouldn't want the old woman. Any strong spell might just take all of her energy. The younger one had a lot of potential though. With the proper guidance, she could be very loyal to Nik.

Elena was very fond of her older brothers. She was very loyal to both of them. She didn't care that Niklaus had a different father from the rest of her siblings. She wasn't as close to Finn or Kol because they were both younger than her. Finn wasn't much younger, but he had no interest in playing with her. Kol thought girls had cooties so they had never really spent much time together. In her childhood, you could often see her tagging along with her older siblings. They both had a soft spot.

She was grateful for her brothers' help with her new change. Elijah had found his transition fairly easy. He had good control over his bloodlust. Elena, who was often in despair after slipping up, was comforted by both her brothers. Klaus had the werewolf temper along with his vampire tendencies had a bit more trouble than Elijah, but still made time for his sister. Over the years, Elena had seen many horrible things; many of them inflicted by the human race, and started justifying her consumption of their blood. She had no dilemma now with drinking their blood. Of course, she usually just fed and compelled. She hadn't actually killed a person for years.

But back to the issue at hand, if Elena managed to gain Bonnie's support she could benefit from it. Not only would Nik be eternally grateful, but she'd maybe be able to get a new set of jewellery that protected against the sun's harmful rays. Her old set was getting a little old fashioned, she wanted something that would match the trends of this decade.

Elena knew that Caroline and Bonnie were good friends. She would go see if she was there. She knew that Caroline lived on the next street over. So Elena got into her little car and made her way over. She stuck to the speed limit even though her reflexes would never allow her to get into an accident. She could hear both girls in the backyard

The vampire walked up the path to the little yellow house. The garden was immaculate, with rose bushes, lilies, tulips and many other flowers she didn't know the name of. She rang the bell and waited. Sherriff Forbes came and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Caroline? I just moved here and she's in most of my classes at school. I've been sick for a few days so I was hoping to catch up on what was covered. I don't want my grades to fall," she lied smoothly.

"Okay, she and a friend are out back. Come on in and I'll let you go out and talk to her," the blonde woman offered.

"Thanks!" Elena said and stepped into the house. The house was very well decorated. There were many photos of Caroline when she was younger with both her parents, but as you went down the hall the number decreased. They recent photos were mostly just her and her mom. Her dad must not be in the picture.

The sheriff opened the door to the backyard and left Elena to go talk to the girls. She walked at a human pace over to them.

"Hi Caroline!" she said.

"Hey Elena, we've missed you at school," she told her.

"Yeah, I got really sick and that's why I wasn't there for a while. But I'm better now. I was wondering if you could tell me what I missed," she explained.

"That sucks. What was wrong? And we didn't really do anything. Just review from last year," Caroline answered.

"Oh I just had a really bad stomach bug. Couldn't keep anything down!" she lied.

"Oh you poor thing," Bonnie chimed in.

"Elena, this is my best friend Bonnie," Caroline introduced.

"Hi Bonnie, it's nice to meet you," Elena said truthfully and held out her hand.

Bonnie reached for her hand and gingerly squeezed it. She let go almost as soon as she grabbed it. Elena noticed that she shuddered a little. Not enough for any human to notice, but just enough for a vampire.

"Caroline? You want to go inside and get us drinks?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline agreed and left the vampire and the witch alone. She headed inside to grab the pitcher of lemonade she had made earlier.

Meanwhile, outside things weren't so cheery. It seemed that the first thing her grandmother taught Bonnie was about vampires. They had a specific aura to them that a witch could detect if they touched one. And Elena, who slipped up, gave Bonnie her bare hand to shake.

"Who are you?" the witch whispered tersely.

"Elena," she answered.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls, vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"I wanted to experience human life, witch," Elena shot back.

Bonnie looked taken aback. Elena knew she was a witch. She knew that nobody had been found dead or attacked by an animal recently.

"I could tell the council you know. This town has a whole secret council just for killing vampires," she threatened.

"I'm not scared of them," Elena said confidently.

"Do you hurt humans?" Bonnie asked.

"No," she answered.

It was kind of true. She hadn't actually killed anyone in a while. And the bite, compel and release method didn't really hurt them that much. A lot of them enjoyed it actually. She was doing the human race a favour. They needed a little excitement in their lives.

"Alright, I'll let you live for now. But I'll be watching you. My grams, she's a whole lot powerful than me. So watch your back," Bonnie warned.

Elena arrived at the Salvatore house. She walked right in to find Damon making out with some girl on the couch. They were both slightly undressed. Damon was without a shirt, and the girl was in her underwear. Elena felt something stirring inside her. She didn't like seeing Damon with other girls for some reason. She wasn't jealous of course. She just didn't want to see him almost having sex. Or that's what she tried to convince herself.

She cleared her throat and said, "I guess you're busy. I can come back."

Damon with his vampire hearing heard her even though his focus seemed to be on the blonde. He pushed her off of him.

"Look Kristy, this has been fun. But I just remembered I have to do something," he said while dismissing the girl.

The girl, whose name was Kristy apparently, picked up her short little skirt off the floor and slipped it onto her hips. She grabbed the piece of material that apparently qualified as a top and scurried out of the room.

"Sorry to disturb your little session there," Elena lied.

Damon shrugged, "She wasn't very good."

"That's bull. I'm sure she gets lots of practice," she argued.

"Fine. She's a good kisser. Is that what you want to hear?" he asked.

"At least you're being honest now," she said.

"I bet you're a better kisser," he told her.

"I have had more practice than her. Having centuries of being attractive kind of does that for you," she admitted.

"Well should we test my theory?" he asked cheekily.

Elena didn't want to give up the challenge. She moved closer to him and their lips met in a fiery passion. Their lips moved in sync with each other. Damon reached for Elena's shirt and pulled it off. It was flung across the room. Damon pushed her back onto the couch and leaned forward. The make out session continued. Finally they pulled back. Even though they didn't need to breathe it still got uncomfortable after a while.

"Hmm, I was right," Damon concluded.

"Were you?" Elena asked him.

"You are a much better kisser than that girl," he told her.

Damon and Elena laid on the couch together. They talked about their day and then settled for watching a movie. Elena found herself growing fonder and fonder of Damon as time went on. Damon was quickly learning how different the girl beside him was from his ex. She kissed differently, she acted differently, and her whole personality was different. But that was a good thing, because there was a reason his ex girlfriend was his ex.

**An: Sorry it's late. I hope you like the little scene at the end. I hope it was okay. Review maybe? **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So I am now the owner of a new laptop. But unfortunately this laptop doesn't have Microsoft office. So I have to write on Word Perfect which I don't like as much. But I'll live. Thanks to krpcek304, Pumpkin-love33, paigeetvd, hannaaa150, gleeluver101, Damon. .S 1.5, Ann4evere17, winxgirl1997 for reviewing. I'm glad that people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. :(**

Chapter 15

Elena woke up on the couch with Damon. Her clothes were wrinkled from being slept in. Her neck slightly ached from the awkward position she slept in. Damon held onto her tightly and she struggled to get up. Her struggles woke him up.

"Morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning. I guess we fell asleep last night," she replied.

"Yeah, you fell asleep just before the end of the movie. I didn't want to disturb you by getting up," Damon told her.

Elena smiled and shifted off of Damon. She walked to the fridge in the kitchen. She hadn't hunted in a while and wondered if the Salvatores kept blood bags in their fridge. Luckily for her they did. She grabbed a bag of her favourite type and poured it into a glass. She found a straw and started to suck the liquid down. The straw slightly made drinking it out of a bag better. The sucking motion reminded her of feeding. Damon joined her in the kitchen after stretching. He followed her lead and grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge. He bit into the bag and drank it down, not bothering with a glass.

"Anyway, I should go. I have some business to take care of," Elena decided.

"Alright, I'll see you later maybe," Damon said hopefully.

Elena left the boarding house and headed back to her house. She found Elijah lounging on her bed waiting for her. He had her diary in her hands.

When she walked in the room he started to tease her, "Dear diary, today I met the Salvatores.; They are both so handsome. Damon is so dangerous. Bla bla bla. I love him!"

"Hey! I did not say that. Stop looking at my diary!" she yelled.

"I could see you and Damon together. But not you and Stefan. He seems too broody for you. He's not really your type," Elijah observed.

"Whatever. I'm too busy too date right now," she lied.

"With what?" he asked her.

"Well there is Klaus' ritual," she said.

"The full moon is in two days. You won't be busy with that for long," her brother reminded her.

"Did Katerina get the moonstone?" she asked.

"Yeah, she gave it to me this morning. Speaking of mornings, where were you? I've been her since eight," he asked her.

"Oh yeah. Well Damon and I were watching a movie last night. I kinda fell asleep on the couch," she admitted sheepishly.

"Was he on the couch too?" he asked her.

"Uh, maybe. He didn't want to disturb me. Isn't that sweet?" she chuckled.

"I take that back. I don't think you should see him anymore," he tried to tell her.

"Oh Elijah. I've never listened to you about boys. What makes you think this time will be different?" she laughed.

"I guess I was just hoping that you'd change your mind this time," he said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl," she assured him.

"I know," he told her.

"Don't forget. I can and will kick his ass if he hurts me," Elena reminded him.

The siblings smiled and started to talk about their plans. Suddenly Elijah's phone rang.

"Hello?' he answered.

"Hi Elijah. Is Elena with you?" Niklaus asked.

"Yes, she happens to be here. I'll put you on speaker. Are you ready for the ritual?" Elijah asked him.

"Almost. I almost forgot. There needs to be a sacrifice. A werewolf and vampire sacrifice. So can I leave you and Elena to find a vampire and a werewolf? Apparently there is a pack very close to Mystic Falls," he informed them.

"We'll find it. The vampire will be easier to uh acquire," Elena promised him.

"Excellent," Nik said.

"Well I'll get on it. I suppose we'll see you in two days," Elijah told him.

They said goodbye and then decided to start on the hunt for a werewolf. It would be potentially dangerous to go near one. Their saliva was poisonous to a vampire. It caused searing pain, hallucinations, and eventually killed the vampire. Elena had no idea whether it could actually killed her. None of her family had actually volunteered to test it. They tended to avoid werewolves if they could. They were insufferable creatures.

Elena googled werewolves in Virginia. She came up with articles about numerous animal attacks in a small town North of Mystic Falls.

"This place sounds like it might have some wolves. Or extremely adventurous carnivores," she told Elijah.

"I guess we'll have to go out there and see," he decided.

They left and immediately headed down the highway to the hiding place of the werewolves. A couple hours later they stepped out of the little blue car. Elena took in a breath.

"Yes. Definitely, werewolves here. The stench is just horrible here. Shouldn't be too hard to find one," Elijah said.

"Did you the wolfsbane?" Elena checked.

"Yeah. We'll probably need it. Should we just wander around until we get someone who just reeks of it?" he asked.

"That's as good a strategy as any," she decided.

They wandered slowly up and down the sidewalks. The sun was just setting and the moon was rising on the horizon. There was a man who seemed to just expel the scent.

"What about him?" Elena asked her brother.

"Only one way to tell. You ready?" he asked.

"Of course,"' Elena chuckled.

Elena took some wolfsbane from her brother. She rubbed it on her hands and then turned the corner onto the street where the man was walking. She walked towards him.

She called, "Hey do I know you?"

"I don't think so," he replied hesitantly.

"Oh well then let me introduce myself. I'm Ella," she lied.

Elena stuck her hand out and he took it. The man immediately jumped back and there was an obvious burn mark on his right palm. Elijah snuck up behind him and knocked him out. Then he inserted a syringe of the toxin in a liquid form into his arm. That would make sure that the werewolf would stay down.

"Are you alright bringing him down to Mystic Falls? We can put him in the old cellar," Elena suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You should go change a vampire," he told her.

Elena helped Elijah drag the unconscious werewolf to the car and stuff him in the trunk. Then she headed to Richmond to find someone that nobody would miss. She ran in the black of night. No human eye would detect her presence. She arrived at a seedy bar. There were many drunken men at the bar. The bartender was trying, but not succeeding to cut them off. Elena slipped in and carefully compelled the man closest to the door to follow her. He did and they slipped out of sight.

The man was so drunk that he didn't notice Elena bite a chunk out of her wrist. She moved her arm up to his mouth and let the blood drip in. He swallowed the blood with no protest. Vampire blood was known for its intoxicating qualities. Then Elena quickly snapped his neck.

She grabbed the man and hurried back to Mystic Falls. No one noticed the body she carried with her. Elena headed down to the ruins of the old house and crept down the hidden staircase with the man. She dumped him into one of the old cells that were built just in case they had to detain a werewolf. It was serving its purpose now. Elena took a seat in the old chair that was left and waited for their sacrifices to wake up.

**An: Hope you like it. :) The sacrifice will be soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Thanks to Pumpkin-love32, paigeetvd, winxgirl1997 for reviewing the last chapter. **

Chapter 16

Niklaus was angry. He wanted the Bennett witch in his possession, not the elderly woman, but the young girl. Elena was supposed to convince her that he could help her more than her grandmother ever could, that he could teach her more.

"Why can't you get her?" he asked in frustration to his sister.

"She doesn't deserve to be pulled away from her home here. I've observed her. She would never last with you. Her spirit would be crushed. She has a nice life. I don't want to take that away from her," Elena told her.

"Really? You won't help me out here?" Nik whined.

"I'm already helping you out. I have gotten Katerina to stay so you can do your breaking of the curse thing. You have plenty of witches," she pointed out.

"Thank you for helping me. If you are sure that Miss Bennett will not join us then I suppose I'll leave the issue for now," he decided.

"Anyway I have to go. I have prisoners to see!" she chuckled.

Elena hung up the phone and descended the stairs to where her visitors were waiting. She grabbed the blood bag from her pocket and went to check on the changing vampire. He was still out cold. She stashed the bag back into her jacket pocket and eyed the werewolf.

He was seething in the corner.

"I'm going to kill you!" he threatened.

Elena chuckled at his threat. He looked inexperienced perhaps new to changing. He certainly didn't look like he would have a chance even if she were a young vampire.

"You're pretty confidant in your abilities," she observed.

He looked at her in disdain. Then he went back to examining the straw on the floor. Then he started coughing and clutching at his mouth and nose. It seems that when he disturbed the straw some wolfsbane particles were released into the air.

"What have you done to me?" he asked angrily.

"Did your pack not tell you about wolfsbane?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"No. I didn't really belong to a pack. They were too far away. Besides, I'm kind of a solitary person, I'm fine by myself," the mystery werewolf answered.

Elena laughed at this. He had no guidance. She almost felt sorry for him, almost being the key word there. She would put him out of his misery.

"How many times have you changed kid?" she wondered.

"Once," he admitted.

"Wow, you really are new," she said in disbelief.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked fearfully. He was starting to feel the fear he should.

"Sorry, I can't say. That's classified information," the vampire told him.

Just then, the vampire in transition started to come around. Elena got off the stool she was perched on and walked silently over to the other cell. The man looked middle age. He looked out of shape and looked like a stereotypical alcoholic.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed.

"Easy. I turned you into a vampire," she said.

"So I'm a vampire now?" he asked.

"Not yet. Drink," she commanded.

Elena took out the blood bag. She ripped the top left corner for him and then brought the blood close to his nose. His body wasn't used to denying his addictions. His bloodlust was just a more intense addiction. He took the bag willingly and downed the blood quickly. The changes he went through would have gone unnoticed to a human. Elena however could detect his face become more angular and his muscles hardened and the fat he had was reduced.

The new vampire eyes were bright red. His veins were still visible and his fangs were elongated.

"More!" The new vampire demanded.

"No. You're a vampire. That's all I needed from you," she refused.

Elena returned to her stool. She watched both her sacrifices. She needed to make sure that they wouldn't try to kill themselves before the ritual. Thankfully her duties of babysitting would be over soon. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon. Tonight was the full moon. It would peak at 8:00. Soon Elijah would be there to relieve her. The vampire would then have to fall into Katerina's clutches and pretend to be her doppelganger.

Elijah arrived at three thirty like he promised. He shot a glare at the whining vampire to shut him up. The werewolf had given up. He was just sitting the corner now.

"See you later, Sister. Katerina is going to ambush you at the Salvatore house. She thinks that you are going to see Damon. The Salvatores are conveniently out of town tonight," he smiled.

"You compelled them to leave didn't you," she asked.

"Maybe," he told her.

Elena left to head to her pretend doom. She walked up to the boarding house and was about to knock when a syringe was shoved into the back of her neck. She felt the familiar sting of vervain. The original vampire feigned dizziness as she turned around.

"Katherine," she breathed.

"Hello Elena. You're going to come with me. After tonight I'll finally be free," she realized.

Elena let Katerina tie her hands behind her back. The rope had been soaked in vervain. It burned a little, but the pain was bearable. Katerina stuck her in the passenger seat of the car she had acquired. Elena wondered whose it had been before.

Katerina seemed to believe that Elena was heavily affected by the vervain. She seemed unconcerned about the vampire beside her. Luckily, Elena knew what was going on and Katerina wouldn't be hurt by moment of stupidity. Never turn your back on a vampire, drugged or not. The younger doppelganger was quite absorbed in her thoughts. She didn't pay Elena any attention. Elena wondered if she would notice if she staked her. Not that she would; Katerina was needed for tonight.

Elijah had given Katerina directions to the clearing it seemed. She knew right where to go. After she stopped the car, Elena allowed Katerina to pull her out. She saw Niklaus and Elijah waiting for them in the middle. The werewolf and newly changed vampire were surrounded by rings of fire. It couldn't hurt them though.

"Hello Katerina," Niklaus drawled.

"Klaus," she spat.

"Now, is that any way to treat your superior?" he asked condescendingly, "I suppose it doesn't matter. The jokes on you."

Elena pulled her wrists out of the rope.

"Katerina, meet my sister Elena," Nik introduced.

Her mouth was agape, "You're his sister?"

"Bet you didn't guess that. So as you know vampire blood works for the sacrifice too. And I'm certainly not letting Nik have my blood. So it will have to be you. But lucky for you, vampires don't die, even from complete loss of blood," Elena laughed.

Suddenly the groans of pain from the werewolf stopped. For the past half hour he had been writhing on the ground. Being that he had only shifted once before, it was a long and painful process. But now, in the boy's place was a black wolf. He was shying away from the fire all around him.

The vampire was too consumed with his blood lust to notice much of what was happening. Niklaus looked up. The full moon was almost directly overhead. His witch he had brought, Maddox was doing some magic over the moonstone. There were sparks **(I can't remember what happened exactly sorry)**. First, Niklaus walked over to the werewolf. The fire disappeared when he walked up. He entered the circle and quickly snapped the wolf's neck. It lay dead on the earthy ground.

Elena felt a little remorse for her part in killing this innocent werewolf. She watched as her brother approached the vampire. He carried a wooden stake and as quickly as Elena had turned him, he staked him. She tried to justify ruining and ending that man's life. He was presumably an alcoholic.

But perhaps he wasn't and he had a family. Perhaps his wife had gotten mad at him. Perhaps he had forgotten their anniversary. She maybe got mad and he left for the bar. Maybe he got so plastered because he was upset. Or maybe, he was out with his friends. They were celebrating

a big win and decided to go out for drinks. He got too drunk and ended up craving something else other than alcohol by the end of the next day. Elena stood there thinking up scenarios in her head.

Niklaus had moved on to Katerina. He bit into her neck and sucked the blood from her jugular. He had heard that the blood of the doppelganger was insanely delicious but he never imagined it would be like that. He could feel her vampire heart slowing down more than it already was. Soon the flow of blood got thinner and thinner. He pulled the rest of the blood from her body and let go. It seemed she had passed out at one point and she fell to the ground.

Then Niklaus started to groan in pain. His body started writhing and his bones began to shift. His bones broke with painful snaps and fur grew from his body. His nose pushed out into a snout of a wolf. He was shifting for the second time. **(As he shifted at least once before the curse was put on him) **Suddenly, his body was that of a wolf.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Elena asked her brother.

"He'll be fine," Elijah assured her.

And then, the newly changed werewolf ran off to terrorize the woods.

It seemed that Elijah had not compelled the Salvatore brothers. And when they had come to their house and their was no sign of Katherine or Elena they had gotten suspicious. Katerina must've contacted them before Niklaus drained her of her blood. Stefan recognized Katherine's clothes on the doppelganger who was lying on the ground.

Stefan didn't see a stake in her heart and she didn't look desiccated. He hoped that she wasn't dead. He had really loved her back in 1864 and seeing her again stirred up those feelings. Damon didn't seem interested in her so they wouldn't have the same problem. He had seen that Damon was quite hung up on Elena.

"You go to Katherine while I find Elena," Damon instructed his brother.

Damon watched his brother rush down the hill to where Katherine lay. He was going to get stuck in her trap again. He hoped that Katherine had changed for the better over the years. The older vampire saw Elena with another vampire. He jogged over to them.

"Hello Damon," she greeted him.

"What is happening here?" he asked.

"It's kind of a long story," she stalled.

"I'm immortal. I've got all the time in the world," he pointed out.

"Alright, this is my brother Elijah. We along with my other siblings are the oldest vampires in the world. We like to call ourselves the Originals. You see, we are stronger than normal vampires. We can't be killed by a normal stake to the heart. And then my other brother Niklaus was the son of a werewolf and my mother. A witch put a curse on him that made his werewolf side locked away. Katerina is my doppelganger. She was created as a sort of loophole to the curse. He had to do a ritual and drain her of her blood. That's why she's on the ground over there. But don't worry, she'll be fine tomorrow!" she explained.

Damon sucked in a big breath. He certainly didn't expect that.

"So this whole time, you've lied about who you were. Were those times that we kissed lies too? All this time, you were just wanting Katherine to come?" he asked angrily.

"No Damon. I really do like you. I was waiting for Katerina, but that doesn't mean I couldn't hang out with you on my own accord!" she protested.

"I need to think right now Elena," he sighed and then vampire sped out of the clearing.

"He'll come around," Elijah told his sister.

"I hope so," she answered and silently added, "because I like him a lot, I might love him even."

**AN: So there's the sacrifice done. I hope it was alright. There will be about a couple chapters left I think until it's done. Review? **


	17. Chapter 17

**An: Sorry it's late. It's been so hot and I've been busy and just haven't had time to write. This is hopefully the last chapter, because I'm losing interest. I'm not so good with commitments aha.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 17?

Katherine was in a guest bedroom. Stefan had grabbed her body and deposited it there. He was anxiously waiting for her awakening. He had been at her bedside for hours. It was almost dawn now. The younger vampire tapped his foot nervously, hoping that she would really be okay. Suddenly, she sat up gasping for air.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well you passed out when Niklaus sucked the blood out of you. I was so worried about you. I am so glad you are okay," Stefan explained.

"So Klaus is no longer after me?" Katherine asked.

"You're safe now," he assured her.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, I have something to tell you," she whispered.

"What?" he wondered.

"After I left you and Damon, I realized that you were the one that meant most to me. It was always you," she admitted.

"I like you too," he told her.

Stefan leaned in and looked her in the eye. Katherine mimicked his motion and they tilted their heads. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I've missed that," Katherine said.

They spent time together cuddling on the bed together. Both vampires caught up and enjoyed the other's company. Katherine no longer had to worry about the Original vampires finding her. She and Stefan were perfect for each other.

Meanwhile, Damon was pacing the floor of his bedroom. He felt betrayed.

"How could she not tell me?" he asked himself.

He thought that he knew her. And now it turns out that she is one of the oldest vampires, and therefore one of the strongest vampires. It was kind of scary. She could rip his heart out and kill him in a heartbeat. Her brothers were dangerous. They had been chasing Katherine for more than five hundred years. And Elena was okay with Niklaus draining her of her blood. He tried to justify her actions by saying that Katherine would be fine.

Damon sighed and sat down with a glass of bourbon. He felt empty inside after leaving Elena in the meadow. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed her. There was something about her that made his vampire heart flutter.

Elena was sitting with her brothers in Klaus' newly acquired mansion. It was a large white brick house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"Damon seemed really upset," she told them.

"He'll come around," Elijah comforted her.

"If he doesn't, he's not worth it anyway," Nik told her, "You're upset. Want me to go hurt him for you?"

"No that's okay. Thanks for making me feel better. I think I'm going to go see him," Elena decided.

She got up and proceeded to run to the Salvatore's boarding house. When she knocked on the door, Katherine answered.

"Hello Katerina. I hope you can forgive me for wanting to help my brother. Family is very important to me," she told her.

"I suppose I could as long as your family leaves me alone now," Katerina warned.

"Anyway, is Damon in?" she asked.

"In the parlour," the doppelganger answered.

Katerina stepped out of her way and went back upstairs. Elena found Damon in the parlour and sat down on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you things." She apologized.

"It's okay. It wasn't something you had to tell me," he said.

"I really like you. I don't understand the feeling I get when I'm around you. I've never felt this way before," Elena admitted.

"I feel the same way. I felt betrayed when I found what you kept from me but I still wanted to be with you," he told her.

"No more secrets?" she asked.

"No more secrets," he confirmed, "Can I take you on a date?"

"Absolutely, pick me up at seven," she answered.

Elena was wearing a black strapless dress. It came to about mid-thigh. The top was tight and had sequins decorating it and the bottom flared out in tiers. She was excited for her date. She was at Aunt Jenna's house getting ready. Her brothers were downstairs waiting for Damon to arrive so they could scare him. The wall clock showed 6:59. When it turned to seven O' clock the door bell rang.

Elijah and Nik got up from their spots in the living room. Niklaus opened the door and allowed Damon to step in.

"Hello Damon," they chorused together, "come have a seat. Elena will be ready in a minute I'm sure."

Damon took a seat in the armchair. The two brothers sat down on the couch and prepared to interrogate the young vampire.

"Now, what are your intentions with my sister?" Niklaus asked him.

"I will court her and marry her if she wants," he stammered.

"Do you plan to have sex with my sister?" Elijah asked him.

"I'm guessing the right answer is no?" he asked.

Just then Elena came down the stairs. She had heard her brothers start to scare Damon and she was going to let them have their fun. But then she didn't like the second question. It was none of their business whether or not she slept with him.

"Come on, let's go now," she called to Damon.

He hurried out of the living room and opened the door for his date. They got into Damon's little blue car and headed off to the best restaurant in Mystic Falls. It was a little pricey, but he thought she was worth it. The hostess led them to a cozy table for two in the back. There were candles set up and the lighting was dimmed in their little corner. Damon pulled her chair out for her like a real gentleman.

Even though they didn't need to eat food, they both ordered the steak. Vampires preferred it rare. The food came and they savoured the taste. Elena and Damon decided to share a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. The night came to an end and he drove her back to her borrowed house.

"I think I love you," Damon whispered to her as he helped her get out of the car.

"I love you too," she said back.

The two vampires leaned in and their lips met in a slow burning, passionate kiss. They eventually pulled away while gasping for air.

"Good night Elena," he said.

"Night, we should do that again sometime," she told him.

Elena headed back inside and Damon headed back to his car. Suddenly he was stopped and pushed up against the wall.

"What the heck?" he asked.

The two Mikaelson brothers stepped out of the shadows.

"It seems that Elena really likes you. But you hurt her and we'll hurt you. It's a guaranteed," Klaus threatened.

"I'll never hurt her. I love her," he assured them.

"Good," Elijah said.

They let him go and then disappeared into the night.

**An: Yes, it's been a while. Sorry. I'm kinda thinking of writing an epilogue and then that's it. Thoughts?**


	18. Epilogue

**An: Thanks to Gigan, Ghostwriter, Paigeetvd, winxgirl1997, tvdxobsessed, jazzmie01, Pumpkin-love33, and Ann4ever17 for reviewing the past 2 chapters. :) **

**Sorry I haven't updated regularly. I've just sort of lost interest in my stories. I tend to do that, guess I have commitment issues lol. This is the end of my story. Thanks to everyone who read my story!**

Epilogue:

Damon had asked Elena out on a date. It had been weeks since the sacrifice and all was well. He had taken her out on many dates. They had gone to different restaurants around Mystic Falls. Once they even went to Georgia for a weekend to visit an old friend of Damon's. Another time, they went out on a trail to have some time alone together.

Elena just got out of the shower. Damon was coming to pick her up in an hour for their date. They had reservations at a lovely restaurant for at six. She chose a cute navy blue dress with a wide braided leather belt that sat just below the bust. The A-line skirt flowed down to just above her knees. She paired the dress with a pair of strappy, black, peep toe heels. Her being a vampire meant that her skin didn't need makeup. It was always even and flawless. She grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs.

At five thirty, the bell rang. Damon appeared wearing a dark blue dress shirt and a pair of black pants. He was holding a single rose. Elena took it graciously and set off to find a vase for it.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she told him.

"You're even more beautiful," Damon complimented her.

She blushed and thanked him. The couple left the house and, like the perfect gentleman, he opened the car door for her. Then he sped around and in a flash was seated beside her. They drove over Wickery Bridge to leave town to go to the fancy restaurant in the next city over. With Damon's driving, they could make it there in half an hour. The sky was still bright as the sun had not set yet. Unbeknownst to Elena, Damon had a special little box in his pocket.

They arrived at their destination a few minutes before six. Elena waited for Damon to open her door. She daintily grabbed her dress and slid out of the car. She grabbed her partner's hand and they strolled toward the entrance way. Inside, the hostess led them to a small, private table for two. It was on the patio outside and there was nobody else out there. There were many plants on the patio. The table was covered by a white, draping table cloth. The chairs were wrought iron with swirling designs on them. There was a white cushion for comfort. The plants were somewhat wild, giving the illusion that they were out in a private jungle. As they sat down, a server brought them each menus.

"What do you recommend?" Damon asked him.

"The filet mignon is excellent sir," he answered.

Damon nodded and the waiter left so they could have time to decide. They decided to both get the filet mignon. It would taste excellent on their enhanced tastebuds.

When the waiter came back, both vampires told him what they wanted. He soon left again to take their order to the chef.

"I really like this place, Damon. How did you find it?" she asked.

"Oh it was just an accident. I was wandering through town and decided to check this place out," he answered.

"A happy accident then," she chuckled, "thanks for taking me here."

"It was my pleasure milady," he laughed.

The time passed quickly with them playfully bantering. It seemed like in no time at all their food was ready. The food's display was aesthetically pleasing. There was a side of asparagus draped over potatoes. They gobbled the food up quickly because it was delicious. After they both had finished, Damon stood up. He started to get down on one knee.

"Elena, in the few months I have known, you my life has brightened considerably. You complete me. Will you marry me?" he asked.

He held out the ring. It was an eighteen karat, white gold ring with three lines of braided stones. In the centre there was a large round diamond.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Elena cried.

They met in a passionate lip lock. Their kiss ended in them both gasping for air. Damon slid the ring onto her delicate finger.

"I am so glad you asked," she smiled.

That night was a success!

Elena had stayed in Mystic Falls. As had Katherine. The story was that they were long lost twins. The humans seemed to buy it. Elena kept her hair straight, whereas Katerina had a tendency to curl hers. As a couple months passed by, humans who encountered them often learned to tell them apart. Of course, the two often got paranoid and worried about their twin impersonating them. They both knew it would be very easy. But so far, that hadn't happened.

Elena's friendship with Caroline and Bonnie had grown. She had revealed her secret of being a vampire to the two and after a while they accepted her. They were to be her bridesmaids. They were wearing dresses were light blue chiffon. They had a sweetheart neckline and a little ruffle on the bust. There was a belt under the bust that was blue chiffon. The skirt fell to just above the knee. With help from them, Elena had carefully chosen her wedding dress. The one they had finally chosen was a Legends by Romona Keveza dress from the fall 2012 collection (dress L263). It was an off the shoulder, A-line dress with lace cap sleeves. The bodice and floor length skirt were ivory coloured lace. She was very happy with her choice.

The wedding was outdoors at the boarding house. There was a beautiful area of land with trees that made the perfect clearing for their wedding. It was a small wedding, as neither of them had much family or friends. They set out chairs and have a multitude of flowers line the aisle. The traditional wedding march song played. Damon waited at the end of the aisle. His groomsmen, Stefan and Alaric walked down the aisle with Caroline and Bonnie. The local pastor was beside Damon. He was not aware that most of the audience was vampires.

Then came Elena. She was stunning in her lacy wedding dress. She was being escorted by both of her brothers because her father was certainly not around. Elena just couldn't pick one of her brothers so she chose both. They slowly walked in time to the music down the aisle.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Elena and Damon as they exchange vows of their everlasting love," the pastor started to say, "At thie time, I'll ask you, Damon, and you, Elena, to face each other and take each other's hands. Damon, do you take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

"I do," Damon said confidently.

"And Elena, do you take Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," she answered.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" he ended.

Damon eagerly kissed his new wife and the crowd chuckled. Finally Elena and Damon had found someone. And even Stefan found happiness with Katherine. Bonnie and Caroline had a new friend. Niklaus was eyeing Caroline in her fancy dress. Who knew? Maybe with a little nudge from Elena, Nik would have a new girlfriend. Bonnie continued to work on her magic. She had met a nice warlock. She was quite smitten. Jenna, believing herself to be the aunt of Elena, had come to the wedding. Elena had no objection. Alaric, the best man, had met her and followed her around all night at the reception. She and Damon now had eternity to spend with each other. In the end, all was well. A new chapter of life was just beginning.

**An: Hope you liked it. Thank you everyone for reading my story, following, reviewing, favourite (-ing?) etc. There will be no sequel to this story. I do believe I'll take a break from writing. **

**So it seems that I have very expensive taste...**

**Here's the link to the engagement ring: . **

**wedding band (Elena) : . **

**(Damon): . **

**Wedding Dress: . **

**Bridesmaids' dresses: A-Line-Princess-Sweetheart-Knee-Length-Chiffon-Bri desmaid-Dress-With-Ruffle-007004986-g4986**

**I guess all my time spent on pinterest, pinning things for my dream wedding (that I most definitely could never afford) has paid off.**


End file.
